


Polaroid

by jongincident



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongincident/pseuds/jongincident
Summary: The first time Park Chanyeol teleported was in early December





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> an old fic; started in august 2015 and ended in late july 2016

 

5904 words

 

:*・°☆ ・ ☆°・* :  

 

It was a Saturday, one of those Saturdays where the pitter patter of the rain left a certain tranquility and laziness hanging in the air. Monochromatic clouds covered the sky, shielding the sunlight from view. Chanyeol’s house was eerily soundless. The click of the dishwasher closing was the only noise shattering the silence. At 7:30 am sharp, Chanyeol had just finished emptying his breakfast plates in the dishwasher. He stood up after closing the dishwasher, used an old towel to wipe the remaining droplets of soapy water from his hands, and contemplated what he would be doing that day.

 

After some aimless meandering, he finally decided to head over to his bookshelf to pick a book from his collection to bury himself in. Reading was always the perfect way to soothe his spirits. To say he had a large book collection would be an understatement. His whole living room wall was filled top to bottom with a large book shelf. He had titles ranging from astronomy to fantasy, from biographies to mystery. There was only one genre he was never really fond of–romance. They were too predictable, always involving cringe-worthy scenes and boring cliches. He had never fallen in love before besides the kindergarten crushes, and therefore he couldn’t relate to anything in the novels either. His few romance novels were buried in the corner of the shelf, dusty from lack of use.

 

He scanned through the titles of the dozens of books he had, all crammed on his shelf, mentally checking off the ones he had read before. As he reached for a particularly uninteresting-looking paperback, Parallel Universes, Chanyeol heard a soft wail. He paused, his eyebrows furrowing and ears perking up, unsure of what the sound was or where it was coming from. After a second, Chanyeol dismissed the noise and grabbed the book from his shelf. He walked over and settled in a small, old sofa in the corner of the room that wasn't large enough for his long legs. The sofa was even older than himself, but he couldn’t bare to get rid of it. He had grown up near it, playing with his toys while his mother had watched him, sitting on the sofa. Just as he was about to dive into his book, he heard the sound again. This time, the sound was clearer–it was the sound of something, or someone, crying.

 

Chanyeol stood up abruptly from the sofa and placed his book down on his coffee table. He heard the crying sound again, but he still couldn't identify where it was coming from. Surely there couldn't be someone else in his house, right?

 

Chanyeol was just about to turn around when suddenly his vision started to blur. The world started tipping in one direction. What was with him today? First hearing things, and now seeing things? He rubbed his eyes hard, but when he opened his eyes again, his vision was still fuzzy. Not only that, but the most painful headache he had ever experienced hit him. His hands immediately went to hold his throbbing head, trying to stop his vision from swimming. It felt as if his head was exploding. His body was numb and he felt unable to control it. Chanyeol could only drop to the floor and groan loudly in pain. His vision dimmed even though his eyes were open. Chanyeol heard the crying sound one last time before everything turned black.

 

 

:*・°☆ ・☆°・* :

 

 

When Chanyeol’s senses returned, he found himself sprawled on a hard, wooden floor. His head still spun, like the feeling you get right after a dizzying amusement park ride. He could feel a dull throbbing in his right shoulder, a result from hitting the floor to hard when he fell. He tried standing up, but immediately his legs gave way underneath him. After lying a few minutes on the floor in agony, he finally forced himself to get up.

 

Chanyeol surveyed his surroundings and found everything unfamiliar. He was in a small barren room. There was no small sofa in the corner of the room, no round table covered in coffee stains, and no bookshelf with his most treasured pieces. The whole place lacked color; everything was gray, from the ceiling to the floor to the two chairs placed in the corner of the room. To his right, he found a small window, but when he peeked through it, all he saw was darkness.

 

Chanyeol began to wonder where he was and how he had gotten there when the sound of a high pitched scream caused him to remember his painful headache, his gut-wrenching dizziness, and the crying sound. It sounded like a cat being twisted, and it caused shivers to run down his spine. Instead of running away, the sound drew him closer. He followed the noise out of the room.

 

As he cautiously stepped closer to the source of the cries, he heard another voice, a harsher and crueler one that came from the same place as the screams. He knew what he would find would be anything but pleasant, yet Chanyeol walked faster through what seemed to be a small, plain house with little furnishings in the halls, bringing him to the ghastly scene in front of him.

 

A stout man was abrasively yelling and cursing, spit flying out of his mouth at every word. His face was a deep shade of red, and his eyes were mere slits on a plump face. A scrawny boy who couldn’t have been older than 12 lay on the floor, held down by the man’s foot atop his back. Chanyeol’s eyes roamed to the man’s hands. The man grasped a leather belt, and in one swift motion, he brought it down on the boy’s back. Hard. The boy flinched, but trapped under the man’s feet, he could make no other movement. Among the sharp inhales and whimpering, sentences of apology blubbered out of the boy’s mouth. These were interrupted by the cruel sound of leather slapping skin.

 

“How–dare–you–try–escaping?!” A whipping sound followed every word the man hollered. “Failure! Worthless–bastard! Piece–of–trash! You’re–only–a–burden!!”

 

A gut-wrenching feeling twisted in his stomach–a mix between agony, sympathy, and anger–as Chanyeol’s eyes took in the sight before him .The younger boy was sprawled powerlessly on the ground. Ugly looking green and purple bruises scattered the boy’s pale back along with fresh scars on top of old wounds that had just began to heal.

 

The boy looked up with wide, bloodshot eyes, and upon seeing Chanyeol, whimpered, before the sound of the whip contacting skin struck again.

 

A sudden rush of adrenaline came over Chanyeol. He had no idea who the boy and man were, all he knew was that he had to stop the abuse.

 

He grabbed the nearest thing he could find–an empty beer bottle–before he approached the man from behind. Chanyeol raised the bottle over the man, posed to attack. There wasn't a moment of hesitation as Chanyeol smashed the bottle forcefully on the back of the man’s skull. The bottle shattered upon impact, pieces of glass and blood spraying everywhere. The man dropped his whip and howled in pain before he diverted his attention from the boy to face Chanyeol. His expression showed shock, but quickly turned into one of rage when he took a look at Chanyeol’s bloody hand. The man balled up his fists, clearly ready to hit Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol glanced behind the man at the young boy, who was now standing behind his father with a surprised, yet relieved expression. Run, Chanyeol mouthed. The boy didn't have to be told twice. He looked at Chanyeol one last time before half limping, half sprinting out the front door.

 

The father turned around as he heard the front door slam shut, fury in his eyes before he turned back to Chanyeol. The man roared and lunged at Chanyeol, but luckily Chanyeol had quick reflexes and swiftly dodged the punch. He took advantage of the man’s drunken state and used all his strength to kick him in the groin. The man doubled over in pain, holding his stomach while loudly groaning and muttering curses directed at Chanyeol. Another second passed, the man wretched, fell limp to the ground and didn't get back up.

 

Chanyeol kicked the man one more time to make sure he was truly knocked out. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on a phone. Chanyeol walked over and picked up the phone, quickly examining the device once before he pressed the button labeled “emergency”.

 

“Police speaking, how may we help you?”

 

“You need to get over here, there’s a man who has been abusing his child. He’s currently passed out where I am now. Come quick.”

 

Chanyeol hung up the phone before once again scanning the room in contempt. He figured

that he could leave without waiting; the police would figure out what had happened by the time they arrived.

 

Chanyeol exited the house and speed-walked a few blocks, in search of the boy. He ended up on an eerie street, lacking cars, lined with large, bare trees that seemed ready to attack him any moment. He shivered and rubbed his arms to try to regain warmth in them as he walked. Finally he spotted the outline of a boy, whom he presumed was the boy he had just helped, at the other end of the street.

 

“Hey!” Chanyeol called, running towards the young boy. As Chanyeol got closer, he saw that dark blood stained the whole front of the boy’s no-longer-white shirt. The boy turned around, at first alarmed, but immediately stopped walking when he recognized the man who had saved him. There were tears streaming down his grimy face, mixing with the blood stains.

 

“Hey, it’s okay now..”

 

The boy didn't respond and only lowered his head, his shoulders shaking.

 

“Look at me, it's alright. Won't you look at me?”

 

The boy didn't look up but he finally reacted. “W-what’s going to happen?” His voice was hoarse and only a mere whisper.

 

Chanyeol didn't quite know how to respond, but he tried reassuring the boy. “I promise, everything will be fine. I took care of him.”

 

“You’re sure he won't come back? He won't hit me again? He always finds me again…”

 

“I promise. He won't touch you ever again.”

 

The boy sniffled and wiped his tears. Chanyeol took a closer look at the boy just noticed how small he really was. The shorter just barely reached his hips and his shirt was far too large for his small frame.  Chanyeol’s heart ached at the sight. The boy looked forlorn and abandoned. Chanyeol couldn't imagine such a young person having to bear such anguish. The boy might have been small, but there was no doubt that he was not emotionally weak.

 

After a few minutes of the boy trying to force his tears to stop, he finally spoke. “Who are you and how did you get into my house?” he asked with a trembling voice and terrified eyes.

 

Chanyeol bent down and met the boys’ eyes. “I’m Park Chanyeol.”

 

“How did you get into my house?” the boy mumbled again, looking warily at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was just about to speak when he closed his mouth and frowned. How did he get into that boy’s house? Where was he even?

 

“I’m not really sure about that...Hold on... Where are we?”

 

“What do you mean ‘where are we’? We’re in Seoul...”

 

Chanyeol's face scrunched up in confusion. “What’s Seoul?”

 

“Surely you must know what Seoul is? It’s the capital of South Korea,” the boy explained.

 

Chanyeol slowly shook his head.

 

“Then where are you from?” The boy inquired.

 

“I’m from Exonia Nation of Exoplanet.”

 

Now it was the boy’s turn to be perplexed. “That’s not a place.”

 

“Yes it is, and it’s where I was, right before I appeared at your house,” Chanyeol argued.

 

The boy’s eyes widened in awe. His expression was one of wonderment before he quickly shook it off his face and replaced it with one of disbelief. “You must be crazy.That’s still impossible.”

 

Seeing Chanyeol’s discouraged expression, the boy quickly smiled said, “Hey don’t worry. You’re probably just a little confused. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed? But anyway...ah thank you so much for saving me. I really owe you.” The boy stammered and fiddled with his hands when he said these last words.

 

Chanyeol’s heart warmed at the boy’s genuine smile and word of thanks. Even though saving someone’s life surely deserved more than just a quick “thank you”, Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind as he looked at the younger standing a few feet away from him, face lit by the streetlight above them.

 

“Hey, what’s your name by the way?” asked Chanyeol, curious to know more about the boy.

 

The boy opened his mouth to speak when he was suddenly interrupted by a streak of bright light and a deafening cracking sound. The light illuminated his pale face, making the dark circles under his eyes clearly visible.

 

“Was that lightning?!” Chanyeol shouted, hands still over his ears, eyeing the sky in amazement. There was no sign of rain or thunder clouds, but Chanyeol had heard of lightning and thunder suddenly occurring out of nowhere.

 

Instead of replying with a yes or no, the boy cried “Watch out!”

 

Chanyeol looked behind him and was met with the sight of a huge tree, falling down towards him. Time seemed to slow down. His eyes opened wide and his mouth was stuck in a silent scream. Without thinking, Chanyeol pushed the boy roughly out of the way of the tree and turned to run himself.

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

He vaguely heard his name being screamed from a few yards away. Chanyeol swiveled his head towards the sound of his name, but everything had become blurry. Was this death? Chanyeol thought.

 

A strong feeling of fading into nothingness suddenly overcame him. He felt his soul being sucked out of his body, traveling in a space that didn’t exist, in a time that didn’t last.

 

 

:*・°☆ ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

Chanyeol’s opened his eyes slowly when he realized that he felt no impact from the falling tree. Is this heaven? Why does heaven look exactly like my own home…

 

He was back by the bookshelf, his paperback book on the floor next to him. Although he was still confused about the recent events, Chanyeol tried to stand up, but he could no longer feel his legs and he crumpled back down onto the floor. He sat there dazed for a few moments before he picked up his book. I’m back. The boy is gone. What the hell happened? How did I get there and why? Why am I back? These thoughts raced through Chanyeol’s mind as he sank down further.

 

He recalled the events that seemed to have just happened. Him being teleported to a mysterious new place, then helping a boy escape his abusive father, nearly being struck by a tree, and then being teleported back to Exonia. He had absolutely no idea what the past events meant or how they had happened. The more he thought about everything, the fuzzier the events seemed. Chanyeol had a splitting headache from the amount of new information. He ended up falling asleep on the floor, with only a faint memory of the past twenty-four hours.

 

He hadn’t had a dream in weeks, but this time, he dreamed of a young boy being abused by his own father. The boy’s shrill shrieks made his legs weak, and the sound of leather hitting skin caused him to want to wretch. Failure. Worthless. Trash. Burden. Chanyeol wanted to stop the commotion, but his legs remained stuck in place. He tried shouting, but no sound left his mouth. He awoke to cold sweat and had trouble breathing. He gasped for air, trying to recover from the shock of the dream. Chanyeol didn't know why, but he wanted to protect the mysterious boy. He could only hope that the boy was safe.

  
  
 

 

:*・°☆ ・☆°・*two days after the mysterious teleportation incident*・°☆ ・ ☆°・* :

 

Chanyeol loved to take photos. Perhaps he just enjoyed being able to take a look at the beautiful moments in life whenever he wished. His most treasured possession was his small white polaroid camera. He always had his polaroid camera and blank polaroid strips on him, just in case he saw something out of the ordinary that day and wanted to capture it. Besides working at the small cafe nearby, he would occasionally get offers to take pictures at a wedding or a school dance. Simple as his life was, he found happiness in the small things in life. He followed the same schedule everyday–wake up at 7 am, walk to the cafe at 8, work there until 12, eat a small lunch, continue to work until 4 in the afternoon, walk home and read, eat dinner at 6, have some spare time to do whatever, and finally go to bed at 10:45.

 

When Chanyeol woke up that morning, he found it a pleasant surprise that after weeks of steady rain, sunshine was streaming through his windows. Without eating breakfast, he quickly got dressed and made his way to a park on the outskirts of the town he lived in. He didn’t mind being hungry, as long as he had a chance to enjoy the rare sunshine in the winter time.

 

At the park, he looked around to find a decent place to take pictures, and he settled on a small wooden bench beneath a large tree. It was still early. Although the sun lit his surroundings with a warm glow, the morning air was still chilly and nipped at his skin. The park was his favorite place to take pictures. Usually only a few families or elderly couples strolled along the trail, occasionally walking their pets. At this time of the day, there was no one at the park, and the solitary ambience made him feel at ease. Occasionally a brown leaf fell from the tree, landing on the grass next to him.

 

Chanyeol looked up at the azure sky, examining the clouds. One cloud immediately caught his eye. It was perfectly white and fluffy, in the exact shape of a puppy, and he knew he had to take a picture of it. Pulling out his polaroid camera, Chanyeol realized that he only had two blank polaroid cards left. He made a mental note to buy some more on his way back.

 

After Chanyeol took the picture, his camera printed it out for him. As Chanyeol got up from his bench, he suddenly felt dizzy. The world tipped sideways. All he could feel was pain in his head. His vision became blurry as he was overcome by the feeling of being sucked into a black hole and fading away. Just before Chanyeol teleported, he shoved his polaroid camera into the large pockets of his overcoat, not wanting to drop it on the ground.

 

 

:*・°☆ ・ ☆°・*:

 

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Chanyeol had just somehow defied reality and teleported, he might have taken time to admire the beauty of the night. The light of the moon illuminated the water under the bridge and stars were sparsely splattered across the dark canvas of the night sky. Trees and streetlights were decked with colorful lights, and so was the railing of the bridge. It reminded Chanyeol of the annual light festival he used to attend with his family as a child.

 

There were no signs of cars or people, an indication that it was already very late. Is this Seoul again?

 

He had nowhere to go and didn’t know what he was supposed to do after being teleported. He decided to stroll around and find something interesting to do. Looking around, something (or rather, someone) perched on the edge of the roadbridge caught Chanyeol’s attention. Walking closer and squinting, he could make out a person standing on the bridge railing. Chanyeol quickly ran over to see what was going on. Certainly no one stood on the edge of a bridge for fun, right?

 

As Chanyeol’s footsteps came to a stop when he neared the person, he noticed that the person was actually just a college-age boy. The boy’s arms, covered only by the sleeves of a thin, oversized hoodie were raised at his sides. Black, choppy hair framing the boy’s face was blown back wildly by the wind. Even though the darkness of the night concealed most of the boy’s features, Chanyeol could tell his eyes were open and looking out at the water.

 

Like pieces of a puzzle, the fact that the boy was standing on the side of a bridge and the position of his outstretched arms finally clicked together in Chanyeol’s mind..

 

“Stop!” Chanyeol shouted, wincing as his voice cracked.

 

The boy turned his head towards Chanyeol, making the briefest eye contact while Chanyeol had a small realization. He didn’t know when and where, but he had seen this boy before.

 

The boy simply ignored Chanyeol as he turned his head back towards the water.

Chanyeol screamed again. “Stop! Get off the bridg–” The cruel sound of a body hitting water cut Chanyeol’s cry of despair short.

 

Chanyeol stood in shock for a second before he ran to the bridge and peered down at the water the boy had dove into. The water was dark and murky; there as was no sign of the boy except for a ring of ripples where he had landed.

 

Without even a moment of consideration, Chanyeol quickly shrugged off his heavy overcoat before flinging his shoes haphazardly behind him. In a few seconds, Chanyeol had climbed up to the exact place the young man stood a moment before. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he dove into the water.

 

The water that Chanyeol plunged into had to be nearly freezing, but somehow, the temperature didn’t affect him. He needed to find the boy.

 

Chanyeol tried opening his eyes underwater to search, but the water was dark and stung his eyes. He closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the painful sting of freezing water as  he kicked and flailed his limbs around underwater, hoping to somehow grab the boy.

 

Soon Chanyeol’s lungs were burning and he felt lightheaded; He was sure that his body was going to collapse in any second, but he continued blindly swimming. After an eternity of being underwater, Chanyeol came above the surface to breathe again. His thick winter pants were wet and weighed him down, and his body was exhausted from treading.

 

The coldness of the water had finally taken its effect. His fingers were frostbitten from the frigid water and he could barely feel his arms and legs. The energy he had left was rapidly decreasing and it was harder and more tiring to move his arms.

 

Maybe I’ll die in the water too… Chanyeol thought hopelessly to himself as he finally slowed the kicking of his legs. His body felt like a rock–heavy and unmoving. Chanyeol turned to the direction of the shore, mustering up the last of his energy to swim there.

 

After a few strokes, Chanyeol felt his leg hit something. Chanyeol’s arm immediately shot out to grab whatever he had just kicked.

 

The teenager… Chanyeol realized as he wrapped his arm around a thin torso. Chanyeol’s legs started kicking frantically towards the shore and he used his free arm to paddle.

 

Finally reaching land, Chanyeol used the last of his strength to push the youth’s limp body out of the water and onto shore. With great difficulty, Chanyeol heaved himself out of the cold water as well.

 

With chattering teeth and a numb body, Chanyeol ignored his own conditions and instead focused his attention on the teen.

 

Chanyeol lay the teen carefully on a large rock and waited for any response. At first there was none, so Chanyeol put his ear against the teen’s chest. He sighed in relief when he heard a faint, but definitely existing, heartbeat.

 

Chanyeol sat next to the teenager, eyes wandering to the smaller’s face.

 

The teenager’s skin was pale and smooth, and his features were soft and angelic to Chanyeol. , He had a v-shaped chin, small, rosebud lips, and–such a cute nose! Chanyeol mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thought.

 

What especially stood out to Chanyeol, however, was the dark black product lining the teenager’s eyes. Before, Chanyeol would have thought that eyeliner, a makeup product, was used only by girls. However, this boy’s lined eyes were easily the most beautiful ones that Chanyeol had ever seen before.

 

Chanyeol still had feeling in his gut that he had seen the teenager before, but even after racking his brains, he just couldn’t remember when and where.

 

Suddenly, the teenager suddenly started coughing and spluttering, finally awakening. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times before coughing again.

 

It’s him! The boy I rescued two days ago! But it can’t be, this boy looks like he’s in college, the other boy was only a child…

 

After awhile of regaining his breath, the teenager finally managed to look Chanyeol in the eye.

 

“W-why did you save me?”

 

“I-I uh if you saw someone jumping off a bridge, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t just watch them jump to their death and do nothing about it.” Chanyeol shuffled his hands around awkwardly, trying to forget the fact he had just spent ten minutes staring at this boy’s face a few moments ago.

 

The teenage boy suddenly looked up at him. Chanyeol’s words suddenly disappeared from his mind. In fact, everything disappeared from Chanyeol’s mind as he stared in awe at the mesmerizing boy in the moonlight.  The boy’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips settled into a slight pout.

 

You will not ruffle his hair Chanyeol, what is wrong with you? Chanyeol shook his head, hoping his strange thoughts would go away.

 

The teen spoke up. “Why do you look so familiar to me? Do I know you?”

 

I could ask you the same thing...

 

Chanyeol blinked a few times at the boy and then cleared his throat before finally speaking.  “Do I? I believe I saw you two days ago, but maybe that wasn’t you. You look different.”

 

The teenager’s face lit up in recognition. “You were the one who helped me escape! ...Chanyeol, that’s your name right?”

 

The boy paused, and his face scrunched up in confusion for a moment before he continued.

 

“But when the tree was going to hit you, you suddenly disappeared… And what do you mean you saw me two days ago? The day we met was more than six years ago! In fact, I only remember you because that was such a strange day.”

 

“I clearly remember seeing you two days ago… In fact, two days ago you called me delirious for saying I came from another planet, but maybe you’re the delirious one!” Chanyeol argued.

 

The teenager was about to retort but seemed to stop himself and averted his eyes from Chanyeol. Chanyeol heard the teen mutter “this is so strange,” to himself, but other than that, calming silence ensued.

 

“You know you could've left me in there. I think it would’ve been better for everyone.” The younger’s face was stone cold when he said this, as if he really didn't care about death at all.

 

“You know that isn't how things work. Once it’s over, you'll be happy again. You just have to be patient.” Chanyeol put one arm on the teen’s shoulder.

 

The teen pried Chanyeol’s hand off his shoulder and looked at him in the eye. “No you don't get it do you? I have no patience. This state I’m in, there’s no end. I've waited already for so long, but it hasn't gone away. I don't want to wait any longer. I have no one to live for anymore.”

 

Chanyeol had no idea what he was thinking when he said his next few phrases. “Just hold on a little longer. Hold on for me. I’ll help you get through this.” It was too late to take back his words.

 

The teen swallowed, and as Chanyeol paid closer attention, he noticed that the teen’s eyes were red and bloodshot. The teen averted his eyes and lowered his head.

 

“I promise.” Chanyeol was surprised in the steadiness of his own voice. Normally he would've given up on someone so stubborn, but with this teen...Chanyeol wanted–no, needed to protect him.

 

“Fine. And thanks, I guess.” The boy sheepishly said after a while.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile widely at the boy’s reluctant words. “You should really stop almost dying,” Chanyeol joked.

 

The teen laughed, his eyes softening into moon shapes and his mouth forming a rectangle. Chanyeol found his harmonious laugh absolutely adorable–not unlike a small puppy.

 

Chanyeol suddenly felt the urge to keep joking around, just to see the boy’s smile again.

 

 

“So what’s your name? I never got it last time,” Chanyeol asked.

 

“They call me Byun Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

 

:*・°☆ ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat on the cold sidewalk, talking for hours as if they had been lifelong best friends. It turned out that Baekhyun was currently eighteen years old, and last time Chanyeol had seen him he was twelve (it was, according to Baekhyun, definitely six years ago.) . After Baekhyun’s dad had been put in prison, Baekhyun was sent to a boarding school until college. He worked three jobs, only getting 5 hours of sleep on average, yet he barely had enough money to eat a proper meal. His grades in college were currently low and his partner of three years had just dumped and cheated on him. But that wasn’t the worst part. The nightmares had returned again.

 

“I know what you’re thinking. You probably think I’m lame and weak after hearing my reason.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “I would never think that.” After a brief pause, Chanyeol continued. “I understand actually–life can be hard sometimes, but we have to stay strong. There are always people that care about you, whether you know it or not. When you think your life is at its lowest, things will always get better. Believe in yourself.”

 

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, smiling eyes hiding a tinge of sadness. “Thank you. For everything.” Both knew it was more than a simple expression of gratitude. Chanyeol had only been sitting here with Baekhyun for a couple hours, but for some reason, he wanted to stay and protect Baekhyun’s smile for years.

 

As they talked, Chanyeol put his hands in his large pockets for warmth. He felt his polaroid camera that he had stuffed in his pocket before he teleported, and he took it out of his coat. It immediately caught Baekhyun’s attention.

 

“What’s that?” Baekhyun asked, pointing at the camera.

 

“This is a polaroid camera. It works like a regular camera, except it prints out the picture right after you take it. Here, I’ll show you. Pose!”

 

Chanyeol turned and used the camera to snap a picture of him and Baekhyun. A few seconds later, the camera printed out a small picture of them. Chanyeol held his classic pose. He was grinning from ear to ear while making a v sign with his right hand, which was placed near his eye. Meanwhile Baekhyun’s mouth was hanging open in a slightly surprised countenance, with the bridge and lights in the background of the photo.

 

“Here you go, you can keep this one,” Chanyeol said, handing the polaroid picture once it finished printing to Baekhyun, who looked at the photo in fascination and muttered a quick “thanks,” before tucking it carefully in his pocket.

 

 

:*・°☆ ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

Chanyeol agreed to walk Baekhyun back to his dorms. During their stroll, he noticed that Baekhyun was shivering and had sneezed several times. Although Chanyeol was cold, he gave up his coat for the shorter, who probably needed it more anyway.

 

What is with me today… that’s my favorite coat! But for some reason, Chanyeol didn’t mind at all, not when his favorite coat was sitting on the shoulders of the teenage boy walking next to him.  

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been waiting for minutes for the streetlight to turn green so that they could cross the street. Baekhyun finally grew impatient.

 

“Come on Chanyeol, there are no cars to wait for, let’s just go,” Baekhyun shouted as he ran to the other side of the street.

 

“Now now Baekhyun, don’t think just because I saved you from suiciding you can just jaywalk” Chanyeol remarked sarcastically, staring at the way Baekhyun’s hair bounced as he bounded across the road.

 

Chanyeol stepped off of the sidewalk cautiously, following Baekhyun’s steps. He was in the middle of the street when suddenly there was a deafening honking sound to his right.

 

His senses dulled and blurred together. All he could see were two bright lights heading closer and closer towards him. Chanyeol heard the screeching of brakes, but the large truck continued to slide towards him. Chanyeol’s whole body froze. He wanted to get out of the way, but he felt glued to the ground like a deer in headlights.

  
 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun's screams could barely be heard over the honking of the truck.

 

Chanyeol turned his head to look over at the shocked teenager on the other side of the sidewalk one last time. Baekhyun’s eyes were wide with terror and his mouth was stuck in a silent scream. He turned his head back to see that the truck was only a few feet in front of him and nowhere near coming to a stop. But soon Chanyeol’s vision grew dark. He felt the world slip away under his feet. He was sucked away and faded into nothingness...

 

 

 

 

 

:*・°☆ ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

 

Chanyeol already knew he was back in Exonia before even opening his eyes. His guess was confirmed when he looked around and found himself no longer on the street. He was back on the park bench. He was still the only one at the park, a sign that not much time had past when he was gone. He patted his body, making sure that he was still in one piece. He felt the frosty air bite at his skin, and that’s when he realized that his overcoat, along with his polaroid and strips, were with Baekhyun.

 

He sighed, got up from the bench, and drove back home. Chanyeol smiled to himself, reminiscing the way Baekhyun’s laugh tinkled like bells, the way his eyes curved into crescents when he smiled, the way his dark eyeliner gave him an edgy look, the way Chanyeol could drown in Baekhyun’s eyes if he stared too long… No, he shouldn’t feel this way. Baekhyun was only a teenager, several years younger than himself. But he was so irresistibly cute.

  
When Chanyeol got back home, a sudden wave of fatigue hit him, and his knees buckled underneath him as soon as he stepped foot inside his bedroom. He yearned for his comfy bed and soft fluffy pillows. Panting, he dragged himself to his bed. Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead. His whole body felt hot to the touch, yet all he could do was shiver. The moment his head hit his pillow, Chanyeol fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

_4548 words_

 

 : *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

The next morning, Chanyeol woke up to a sore body and a throbbing in his head. The sunny weather was only temporary, the dark gray clouds were back and let out a steady shower. Despite his physical condition, the first thought in his head was of Baekhyun. He had left Baekhyun’s world and was back in Exonia again. Their worlds were quite similar; no one seemed to have strange qualities of some sort, yet their worlds were so far away–galaxies apart no doubt. 

 

Chanyeol reluctantly climbed out of bed and went to get dressed. As he changed, Baekhyun’s scream of his name before he teleported kept replaying in his head. After putting on a pair of pants, Chanyeol sat down on his bed, thinking. 

 

How and why was he getting teleported to Baekhyun’s world? And why was Baekhyun aging so quickly every time Chanyeol teleported? Was Baekhyun right? Did he and Chanyeol really live in different planets, with time passing differently?

 

☆

 

Chanyeol placed the lid onto the pan with his eggs in it and left to brush his teeth. Although he wasn’t the most excellent cook, he could make a mean omelette.  He took his time, humming his favorite song while brushing his teeth. Just as he was rinsing his mouth, Chanyeol received a call from his cousin. His cousin asked him if he could do a photoshoot for their family. It had been a while since his last photoshoot job, and Chanyeol readily agreed. Whenever his family needed someone to take photos, Chanyeol was always the cameraman. His siblings and cousins didn’t want him in the photo anyway (they said that he was too tall). Chanyeol was quite excited to get out his new expensive fancy camera he had gotten a few weeks back. 

 

Just when he hung up the phone, he started to feel the familiar blurring of all his senses. Chanyeol didn’t even resist the feeling this time. He simply fell to the floor, waiting to be teleported. 

 

He shut his eyes tight as he felt the universe swallow him whole and the feeling of his body turning inside out, fading into emptiness.

 

 

:*・°☆ ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

As his hearing started to return, the shrill blaring of a smoke alarm filled his ears. The sound immediately startled him, causing him to become alert. 

 

Chanyeol immediately gagged. He was in a seemingly small room that was filled with heavy smoke. Chanyeol had smoked a cigarette just once before, and found it absolutely disgusting. The situation he was in currently was far worse. His vision was clouded by the orange haze, he could only smell smoke and charred wood, and his throat was dry. There was no escape to the discomfort. The alarm was still going off and the entire scene muttled Chanyeol’s mind. Desperate shouts of a male voice cut through the blur of his senses. Chanyeol immediately recognized the voice.  Baekhyun .

 

Chanyeol wondered why whenever he went to Baekhyun’s world (“Earth,” Baekhyun had said it was called), Baekhyun was always getting himself killed. But there was no time to ponder this. Although Chanyeol’s senses were still distorted, a surge of adrenaline overpowered his body and took control of his mind. He frantically searched the building he was in. By the looks of it, Baekhyun was staying in a small apartment. Chanyeol searched every room, but couldn’t find any trace of Baekhyun. Finally in the last room of the apartment, a small bedroom, Chanyeol finally caught a glimpse of a mop of light brown hair of trapped under a collapsed bed.

 

“A- AH- H-help me! I-I can’t get o—AHH!” A wooden shelf collapsed in front of Baekhyun, missing him by a mere inch. All Chanyeol could see was fear reflected in the smaller’s eyes. Chanyeol hurried to Baekhyun’s side. He could feel the heat of the flames lick at his legs. His lungs burned in a desperate need of oxygen. Not caring whether or not he would get hurt, Chanyeol started lifting the debris off of Baekhyun’s back. Heat engulfed his body and perspiration burst from every pore of his body. His hands were covered in splinters, but he couldn’t care less. The pungent odor of charred wood and singed flesh forced its way into his nostrils.

 

“C-Chanyeol? Is that you?” Baekhyun said, his voice hoarse. 

 

“Don’t worry Baekhyun, I’ll get you out of here,” Chanyeol reassured him before seeing Baekhyun’s eyelids droop. 

 

Already, Baekhyun had passed out. Time was running out. If Chanyeol didn’t get the two of them out of there soon, they were going to be trapped in there to die. With one last heave, Chanyeol lifted the bed off of Baekhyun’s limp body. 

 

Chanyeol carried Baekhyun in his arms and fled the building. Outside was chaotic. Firefighters had their long hoses and were attempting to put out the flames and the residents of the building were huddled in a throng. Some were crying, others had a look of hopelessness on their faces. He even saw a mother with a baby in her arms, trying to hush it to sleep, while also holding the hand of a little girl who was clutching onto a doll. 

 

Chanyeol spun around wildly until he finally spotted an ambulance. He ran to the paramedics and shoved anyone who was in his way. Looks of disapproval were sent towards him, but he paid no attention; the only thing on his mind was to save Baekhyun. 

 

“Quick, he’s hurt. Take him to the hospital. Now. Now!” Chanyeol was out of breath and could barely get the words out of his mouth. The paramedics took Baekhyun from his arms and placed Baekhyun inside the truck. They tried calming Chanyeol down, but Chanyeol was still in a frenzy. He  had to make sure that Baekhyun would be safe. Seeing that there was no other place to go, went inside the ambulance truck as well.

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

All Baekhyun could feel was pain–a deep sensation that numbed his whole body from head to toe, inside and out. Not that this had ever happened to him, but his current state was unlike that of being burned alive. All he could see was darkness, black as pitch, or perhaps his vision had been completely lost. There was a high chance he was dead and was ground to dust by the devil himself. Then he realized that his eyes were shut tight, so he slowly unclosed his eyelids. 

 

Wow, everything is so white. I must be in heaven.

 

After a few seconds of blankly blinking, he realized he was currently lying in a hospital room, and beneath him was a hospital bed. Everything was pale, blinding almost. The ceiling was painted white, the floor tiles were white, his sheets were white, the clock on the white wall was white, and even the monotone, steady beeping of the heart rate monitor reminded him of the color white. 

 

Baekhyun sat up quickly and surveyed the room further. When his eyes landed on a resting man sitting, or more like sprawled, on a hospital chair in the corner of his room, Baekhyun had to cover his mouth to stifle a surprised shout. 

 

Baekhyun had no idea how he hadn’t noticed the man before. Among the white surroundings, the sleeping figure was the only source of vibrant color–mop of messy brown hair, a dark blue t-shirt, and faded jeans, which Baekhyun noticed were charred. He seemed to be around Baekhyun’s age, and was peacefully snoozing in the chair, his head lolled to one side. The man’s mile-long legs were evidently too lengthy for the chair and stuck out, seemingly ready to trip anyone who entered the room. 

 

He has big ears.  Baekhyun thought, tilting his head and then laughing quietly at the elf-likeness of them. 

 

Apparently, those large ears had hawk-like hearing too, because the tall guy in the chair rolled around, eyes opening when he heard Baekhyun’s laugh.

 

Baekhyun froze in his spot, eyes widening as he tried to not make another peep. Maybe the guy would fall back asleep.  Who is this guy even? 

 

“Um, hi?” Baekhyun said, upon seeing that the man wouldn’t be drifting back to slumber.

 

Chanyeol aroused from his nap, ready to assure yet another nurse that he was content with staying in the hospital room, when he recognized the voice calling him as Baekhyun’s. His eyes immediately lit up at the sight of Baekhyun sitting up on his hospital bed.

 

“You’re alive! Thank God! You were in a coma for 3 days! I was so worried I thought you wouldn’t ma-” Chanyeol’s words spilled out of his mouth. 

 

“Hold on.” Chanyeol saw Baekhyun give him a long look before the smaller spoke again. “You’re… Chanyeol, right?”

 

“You remember me!” Chanyeol said with a wide grin plastered on his face. 

 

“Why am I in the hospital?” Baekhyun asked. 

 

“Your apartment was on fire and I brought you to the hospital.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

Baekhyun thought back to three days ago. His memories were finally returning back to him. He had fallen asleep while doing homework, but his nap had been interrupted by the pungent smell of burning. He had woken up to the apartment filled with smoke. His first instinct had been to crawl under his bed and grab his emergency stash of money and supplies. However as he was reaching underneath, half of his body under the bed, the wooden frame had collapsed on top of him, preventing him from crawling back out. Someone had saved him. A tall man with prominent ears, extremely long legs, and a deep voice.  Chanyeol.  Chanyeol had been the one who rescued him yet again. 

 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol in shock. “Wow… um, thanks for saving me again,” he said awkwardly, not really sure what else to say. What do you do after someone saves your life? And multiple times too...

 

“Luckily I found you before it was too late. I’m really good at saving lives I guess, at least yours,” Chanyeol joked. 

 

Baekhyun’s thoughts started racing. Chanyeol appeared the first time when he was being abused, the second time when he jumped off the bridge, and the third time when he was trapped in a fire. Each time he was about to die, Chanyeol was there to save him.  Who  was Chanyeol? Baekhyun didn’t know much about the tall man sitting on the chair in the corner of his hospital room, but he felt a great gratitude towards him.

 

“I guess I just have really bad luck.” Baekhyun chuckled. “But are you like my guardian angel? A personal bodyguard of some sort?” There was a pause. “Thanks again though.”

 

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. “You’re welcome. But it’s odd isn’t it? I always somehow come to this ‘Earth’ place whenever you’re dying.”

 

After a few seconds of silence, Baekhyun spoke up again. “Where have you been staying this whole time? It looks like you haven’t slept in days!”

 

“Let’s just say that the hospital waiting room seats are a lot more comfy than a park bench,” Chanyeol said, grimacing when he remembered the one cold night he had spent trying to sleep at a park.

 

“You can’t just sleep at the hospital! Stay at my place,” Baekhyun insisted.

 

“Well the fire…”

 

“Oh, right. I guess I won’t have anywhere to stay either.” Baekhyun suddenly realized the severity of his situation. He had already been out for three days and his apartment was completely demolished.

 

The door creaked open and a nurse stepped in.

 

“Mr. Byun, I see you’re awake now. The hospital is glad to inform you that your external burns are healing and luckily. No damage was done to your bones or internal organs. However, your body still needs time to recover. You’re going to have to stay at least another week before we can release you from the hospital,” the nurse told him. 

 

Baekhyun groaned in despair. He wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. The medical equipment, the nauseating smell of rubbing alcohol, and the pale white walls suffocated him. He still had work to finish and he needed to find a new place to stay. He reluctantly complied and sunk back down in the bed, covering up his face with the sheets. 

 

“Hey, it won’t be that bad. I’ll stay with you,” Chanyeol reassured. He had nowhere else to go anyway, and Baekhyun wasn’t that bad of company either. 

 

“Are you sure? Where will you sleep?” Baekhyun was grateful that Chanyeol was willing to stay with him, but Chanyeol looked like a mess too. 

 

“I’ll be okay. Staying here is better than sleeping outside. You must be thirsty though, let me get you some water.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t see the point in arguing, plus he secretly wanted Chanyeol to keep him company. 

 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol left the room. He sat in his bed for a minute, thinking about everything that had happened. Boredom eventually overtook his spirit. Chanyeol was taking forever; it was like he’d never been in a hospital and had gotten lost among the numerous similar-looking hallways. 

 

Hmm, maybe I’ll play a prank on him when he gets back…

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

Chanyeol exited the room to fetch a glass of water. On his way, he repeatedly found himself in an unfamiliar part of the hospital. In Exonia, there were no such thing as hospitals. People had a private family doctor that they would go to for emergencies and annual check ups. He admired how a system of different types of doctors and nurses, patients walking to and fro, and injured people being wheeled in through the doors could function all together. Although several minutes later than he had intended and after asking countless people for directions, Chanyeol finally managed to find his way back in Baekhyun’s hospital room.

 

All he could see was a large bump under the ruffled sheets and a mop of messy brown hair sticking out. Chanyeol walked to the side of the bed. 

 

He’s probably sleeping again. He really does need the rest…  Chanyeol pondered for a minute whether to wake Baekhyun up for water or not.  It’s okay, he can go back to sleep after he drinks this,  Chanyeol decided. 

 

Chanyeol reached over to the blanket, slowing pulling it down to remove Baekhyun from his sleeping state.

 

The blankets revealed a snoring Baekhyun. His visage peaceful, lips curving upwards slightly at the corners, as if he was smiling in his sleep. His eyes were lined with thick, dark lashes that settled gracefully on top of his rosy cheeks. His current appearance was far different from when he was passed out after almost drowning. He no longer coated on eyeliner or had jet black hair, which contrasted with his pale face. He wasn’t exactly a different person; only a different side of Baekhyun. Chanyeol enjoyed both juxtaposed sides and appearances. One was carefree and cute, while the other one edgy and dark. 

 

A strand of Baekhyun’s light caramel hair rested on top of his left cheek, and on impulse, Chanyeol’s hand reached out to brush it away.

 

“Boo!” Baekhyun jumped up from the bed, eyes wide open and hands on his head. Chanyeol let out a small shriek while his hand shot back immediately from where it had been a second before. Baekhyun threw his head back in laughter upon seeing Chanyeol’s surprised expression.

 

“OMIGOD You should’ve seen your face!” Baekhyun spoke between random intervals of laughter.

 

Chanyeol’s cheeks grew warm. Baekhyun looked cute laughing on the bed, and for some reason, Chanyeol had the urge to tackle and tickle him.

 

Baekhyun had finally calmed down from the previous situation, which he thought had been beyond hilarious. (Chanyeol only rolled his eyes at the silliness.) “Chanyeol, there’s some clothes on the end of my bed. I know they’re not your style but you’ll probably feel better if you wear them.”

 

Chanyeol glanced over to the foot of the bed where a pale set of hospital habiliments were neatly folded and set. For the first time since arriving at Earth, he was aware of his own condition. Chanyeol hadn’t changed or showered in days. His clothes were singed black, his face was covered in ash, and his hair was a charred mess. 

 

When Chanyeol returned to Baekhyun’s hospital room with his fresh set of clothes on, a string of melodious notes coming from inside the room caused him to pause before the door. A beautiful yet unique voice was flowing smoothly from high to low and with perfect control. The voice was so refreshing, like a glass of cool lemonade on a hot summer’s day. Chanyeol couldn’t quite explain it, but it just made him feel warm inside. 

 

Chanyeol opened the door halfway, finding Baekhyun sitting on the side of his bed. Baekhyun’s eyes were closed, his light brown hair was slightly ruffled and sticking up on the edges, and a beautiful melody left Baekhyun’s parted lips. He was so enveloped in the song that he didn’t notice Chanyeol walking in the room. 

 

“You have a pretty voice.” Chanyeol’s own deep baritone cut through the smooth melody being sung. Chanyeol suddenly wanted to take back his words, self-conscious of his own voice.

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said, smiling genuinely at Chanyeol from the hospital bed. There was a light pink flush on Baekhyun’s cheeks, and Chanyeol thought it looked absolutely adorable. 

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

  
 

The next few days Baekhyun spent with Chanyeol, laughing and forgetting that he was in a cold, blank hospital. Instead, Chanyeol’s comfortable smile and grinning features made the hospital feel warm and colorful, like the tall man himself. 

 

“So what do you do now? I mean now that you’re out of college and stuff.” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun on Thursday. 

 

“Uh, well you see, I actually dropped out of college…” Baekhyun said sheepishly. “But I run a startup company now!” Baekhyun quickly said after with a proud smile on his face. 

 

Chanyeol stared at the smaller framed man in awe. He would’ve never thought that such a seemingly goofy and young person would be capable of a startup company. Not that he doubted Baekhyun or anything–in fact, Chanyeol admired Baekhyun’s bravery to drop out of college and start his own company. 

 

“So what do you do in your planet?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol curiously.

 

“I’m a photographer. Actually, I work at a small cafe, but photography is my side job. I like taking pictures of things.”

 

“That’s so cool! Wait, look what I have–” Baekhyun said as he gently slid off the hospital bed and walked to the small cabinet at the corner of the room. Opening it, he pulled out his jacket he had been wearing before the hospital. 

 

“Your… jacket?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, confused as to why Baekhyun wanted to show him his jacket so badly.

 

“No, look!” Baekhyun reached into the side pocket of his jacket and pulled out his wallet, then opened it and showed Chanyeol.

 

It was the polaroid strip, the photo Chanyeol had taken of the both of them on the road bridge that night. 

 

“You still have that?” In Chanyeol’s time, the picture had only been taken a few days ago, but for Baekhyun, the photo was more than three years old. The picture itself was slightly faded, especially the corners and edges, but it was in amazing condition for being three years old. 

 

Baekhyun ducked his head, slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, it’s a nice photo. I guess I just always kept it with me after that weird night when you disappeared again.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. “Tell me about your startup. I wanna know more.” 

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “You were actually the inspiration for my company. This picture, actually.” Baekhyun pointed at his wallet. “Your polaroid.”

 

Chanyeol was even more shocked now.  He had inspired Baekhyun’s startup? 

 

Baekhyun continued. “My company’s called ‘Polaroid.’ It’s a website actually, where users from around the world share the special moments from their life in forms of a ‘polaroid’ picture onto the platform in hopes of inspiring others. I started the website about a year after you disappeared, and currently I work at home with a few other people who take care of the basics of a small company. This polaroid reminded me of how kind you were, how caring you were that night to me, even if we were just strangers. I know this sounds cliche, but you made me realize that there are people like you, kind-hearted and accepting, and there are also people who were like me–people who needed a light at times when darkness seemed to swallow everything up. You were my light, Chanyeol. Thank you for saving me.” There was a double meaning to the final sentence, and it reverberated in Chanyeol’s mind. 

 

Baekhyun suddenly coughed loudly, clearing the suddenly awkward, overly-silent atmosphere in the room. “Sorry for the sudden spill of information. You probably didn’t need to hear that,” Baekhyun said after a small laugh, back to his light-hearted self. 

 

“No, thank you Baekhyun.” Chanyeol started. “For telling me. You don’t know how happy I am to hear that I helped you so much–even inspired you to start a website. I wouldn’t change that night when I rescued you from the water for anything, and I’ll never forget it either. I’m so glad I could save you.” Chanyeol’s words ended in a whisper, but the quiet words held a strong emotion that both people in the room understood. 

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

  
 

Thankfully for Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s cheerful presence at the hospital made the week pass by faster than he would have ever expected. Before they knew it, it was Saturday and Baekhyun couldn’t wait to get out of the hospital. 

 

At the crack of dawn, Baekhyun was awake and ready to leave. “Chanyeol! It’s Saturday, we can leave today!” Baekhyun called out from the bed loudly to a sleeping Chanyeol. The hospital staff had realized Chanyeol would be staying as long as Baekhyun and had provided another hospital mattress where Chanyeol could sleep at the side of the room. 

 

Upon hearing Baekhyun’s voice, Chanyeol woke up immediately. To be honest, he himself was getting quite sick of the hospital as well and couldn’t wait to accompany Baekhyun out of it. 

 

Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol’s eager and ready expression and took his blankets off to get out of bed. However, due to the slippery hospital floor and Baekhyun’s socks, as soon as he put too much weight to one side of his body, he lost balance and slipped.

 

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, holding his arms out to cushion his inevitable contact with the hard ground, but all he felt was a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist. Baekhyun opened his eyes. Chanyeol had caught him just in time, saving him from falling to the ground. Baekhyun felt safe and warm in those arms. He didn’t mind staying in that position for a while… He tilted his head back to see Chanyeol’s toothy smile. Baekhyun immediately felt his cheeks flush.

 

“Fourth time I’ve saved you from your potential death,” Chanyeol remarked. 

 

Chanyeol placed Baekhyun’s arm around his shoulder and gently helped the latter up.“Are you sure you want to leave today? You could stay here and rest for a bit longer.”

 

Baekhyun was at a loss of words, still flustered at what had just happened. He cleared his throat and said, “The nurse said that I could leave though. I can get rest later.” Seeing Chanyeol’s slightly unconvinced expression, Baekhyun pouted and widened his eyes, hoping Chanyeol would give in.

 

Chanyeol sighed in hopelessness. He couldn’t argue with Baekhyun when he was looking at him like that. “Fine. Where to?”

 

Baekhyun grinned. His pouting face always worked. “Today’s Saturday right? I’ll call a friend and see if we can stay at his place temporarily.”

 

Chanyeol could only nod. Baekhyun looked so cute. His hair was a light brown mess on his head, and he was still wearing his hospital gown, which was too large for his narrow frame. 

 

Baekhyun used a hospital phone and called someone he knew he could rely on after a little convincing. 

 

“Hey Jongin, it’s Baek.”

 

There were muffled sounds from the other line before a voice was heard. “Hey Baek, what’s up?”

 

Baekhyun recited the story of how his apartment had burned down and how Chanyeol had saved him to Jongin. To say the least, Jongin was in disbelief, but he was nevertheless glad his friend was alive.

 

“If I were him, I would have left you there.” Jongin said jokingly. “Just kidding! But you don’t usually call me. Do you need something?”

 

“Yeah, Chanyeol and I need a place to stay, so I was wondering if we could borrow your place? I promise it won’t be long, just until I find somewhere else!”

 

“Wait Chanyeol? The guy who saved you, right?” Jongin asked, ignoring Baekhyun’s request.

 

“Uh yeah, he’ll be staying with me for awhile…”

 

“Ooh, staying with you huh? Is he your friend? Is he just a friend?” Jongin gasped dramatically. “Baek–Are you getting into relationships without telling me?” 

 

Baekhyun blushed and suddenly turned away from Chanyeol, trying to hide his flushed face.  Why was he even blushing?   “Shh–Jongin, it’s not like that! Anyway, can we stay at your place?”

 

“Are you for real? My place is  tiny ! Where am I supposed to sleep? Also what about my puppies?” Jongin complained loudly from the other end of the phone.

 

“Oh c’mon, you could stay with Kyungsoo! Luhan told me you were  finally  getting closer to him. I’m sure he’d more more than happy to share his place with you. Bring your puppies too,” said Baekhyun.

 

Now it was Jongin’s turn to be flustered and embarrassed. After some pleading and convincing on Baekhyun’s part and some reluctant mumbles from Jongin, Baekhyun hung up the phone and turned towards Chanyeol with a smile. “Now we have a place to stay!”

 

After the call, Chanyeol and Baekhyun left the hospital, leaving with their few belongings. Baekhyun hailed a taxi while Chanyeol stood dumbly and gazed at the busy Seoul streets.Even in Exonia, he had never been to the city before, and found the business of Seoul fascinating. A yellow cab finally arrived after what seemed like hours. Chanyeol kindly opened the door for Baekhyun and helped him into his seat. Baekhyun smiled, grateful for Chanyeol’s thoughtfulness. Chanyeol’s eyes couldn’t help trail down to stare at Baekhyun’s pink lips. Sunshine seemed to radiate from the smaller one and his eyes curved into delicate crescents. Chanyeol had to resist fluffing Baekhyun’s hair, scooping the smaller male into his arms, and giving him a kiss on the forehead… 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were glazed over and his mouth was hanging open. Suddenly, Baekhyun’s voice snapped Chanyeol out of his thoughts.

 

“Chanyeol? Are you alright?” Baekhyun asked, looking at Chanyeol curiously. Chanyeol shook his head fervently, trying to disperse the thoughts that had appeared in his head.

 

Would he stop looking at me like that? Why am I even reacting like this? Snap out of it.  Chanyeol thought as he turned away so Baekhyun wouldn’t see the blush on his cheeks. 

  
“Yeah I’m fine. Let’s go.”

 

 

 


	3. Part 3

_4326 words_

 

:*・°☆ ・ ☆°・* : 

 

Jongin’s apartment was small. That is, there was only one bedroom for the two of them. 

 

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Chanyeol blurted immediately as soon as he saw the room. He tried getting the image of the two of them sleeping on the same bed out of his mind. 

 

“Don’t be silly.” Baekhyun leapt onto the bed and patted the empty space next to him. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Baekhyun had an innocent smile on his face and his hair was sticking up at random parts. He was wearing a pair of mickey mouse pajamas that only made him seem even more childish. Again, Baekhyun reminded him of a puppy and all Chanyeol wanted to do was pet him. Chanyeol finally crawled onto the bed next to Baekhyun, who was in the midst of a deep yawn. Chanyeol’s eyelids were suddenly heavy. He hadn’t slept properly in days, and the tiredness was finally catching up to him. 

 

But Chanyeol couldn’t quite fall asleep. Not with Baekhyun so close to him. He could feel the warmth radiating off of the shorter’s body. The two of them awkwardly lay on the bed with some distance in between them, staring at the ceiling. Baekhyun finally broke off the silence. 

 

“So what’s it like in your world?” Baekhyun’s voice was merely a whisper. 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t expecting that question. In fact, he hadn’t thought about Exonia since he had teleported this time. “Exonia? It’s… a lot like Earth actually. But it’s less lively. Everyone follows a standard procedure. Usually nothing unpredictable happens, and everyone obeys the law. It gets boring after a while though.” 

 

“Do you miss your home and family?”

 

Chanyeol thought of his quiet life in Exonia. He liked living knowing what he would be doing that day, not having to worry about being tardy or anything disastrous happening. Then he thought of the busy streets of Seoul–so many people, cars, and tall buildings in a small area. And the hospital–patients everywhere, people being wheeled in suddenly, doctors yelling out commands, and other nurses and doctors following planned procedures. Although he liked his quiet and organized life in Exonia, he admitted that life in a large city on Earth fascinated him. 

 

“I’m not sure, really,” he answered. “I feel nostalgic, but at the same time, I don’t really want to return, you know?”

 

“Why wouldn’t you want to return to your family?” 

 

“I-” Truth to be told, Chanyeol rarely visited his family ever since he graduated from college. He wanted to live an independent life, without the constant nagging and pressure of his family members. But Chanyeol suddenly remembered that Baekhyun had lived without a proper family for most of his life, it not all. Baekhyun didn’t have the memory of the loving gaze of a mother and the hearty laugh of a father. 

 

At this thought, Chanyeol felt the pain of nostalgia. He missed his mother’s twinkling eyes and delicious banana bread, and his father’s scent of black coffee and the way he always said “I’m proud of you, son.” He even missed his sister, whom he had once thought to be infinitely annoying.

 

“It’s complicated,” he finally answered. 

 

Chanyeol felt something lightly touch his ear. He turned his head to see Baekhyun lightly pulling on it. 

 

“Your ears remind me of an elf,” Baekhyun said. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t quite know what to say. All he did was make a small sound that sounded something like a strangled cat. He hoped Baekhyun hadn’t noticed the red flush on his own cheeks. 

 

Chanyeol turned his head back around, closed his eyes and actually tried to fall asleep. Soon he could hear and feel Baekhyun’s breaths become slow and steady. Chanyeol gradually drifted off, the last thought on his mind being Baekhyun’s radiant smile. 

 

 

:*・°☆ ・ ☆°・* :  

 

 

Chanyeol woke up to something warm pressed against his chest. Baekhyun’s arm was splayed across his torso. The smaller was still fast asleep, his head turned towards Chanyeol, and his pink lips parted slightly. Chanyeol wanted to stay in bed and watch Baekhyun sleep, (why was he acting so creepy towards Baekhyun?) but he ultimately decided to wake the other up.

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said as he gently shook Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

 

“Good morning,” Chanyeol said with a grin.

 

“Good morning to you too, Yeollie,” Baekhyun said with a smile. 

 

“What did you just call me?” 

 

Baekhyun just continued to smile innocently and tilted his head to one side. 

 

Chanyeol coughed awkwardly. “...So what’s the plan today?” 

 

Baekhyun clasped his hands together and smiled, as if he had been waiting for Chanyeol to ask this all along. “Today I’m going to show you around Seoul. You’re lucky to have me as your tour guide. I’m only the very best.”

 

☆ 

 

Two hours later, Chanyeol found himself riding on a cable car, far above the treetops. Surprisingly, he and Baekhyun were the only ones inside. Unfortunately, he couldn’t enjoy the beautiful view of the autumn foliage and tall skyscrapers of the city. He had shut his eyes tightly, gripping onto the handrail until his knuckles turned white, and trying not to hyperventilate. 

 

“B-Baekhyun, I d-don’t think this was a g-good idea,” he stammered. 

 

“Don’t be silly, just don’t look down. Plus why would you be afraid of heights? You’re so tall!” Baekhyun had no mercy for Chanyeol’s panicked state.

 

“Baekhyun, you don’t underst-AH!” The car suddenly lurched to the side. Chanyeol’s grip slipped off the handrail, and he was sent stumbling around. Chanyeol, being as clumsy as he was, tripped over his own limbs when he tried to regain his balance. He tried to hold onto something, anything, but that “something” turned out to be Baekhyun’s arm. Chanyeol landed flat on his butt, pulling Baekhyun down with him. 

 

Chanyeol quickly realized what he had done and pulled his hand back. “Ah, sorry about that.” He winced, and rubbed his lower back.  Smooth, Chanyeol. Smooth.

 

He made an effort to stand back up, but ended up collapsing back down again. He could see Baekhyun trying to hold back his laughter. Seeing the way Baekhyun’s little nose kept twitching, Chanyeol bursted out laughing. Baekhyun finally gave up resisting and let out a fit of giggles. The two sat on the floor, their legs entwined, and just laughed. They laughed until tears welled up at the corner of their eyes, until their throats became sore, and until their stomachs started aching. 

 

Before Chanyeol knew it, the cable car had reached the end of the line. Chanyeol stepped out of the car cautiously, holding onto Baekhyun’s arm the whole time for support. 

 

“Finally land!” he exclaimed when he had stepped onto the firm ground, arms outstretched, his eyes close, and his head lifted toward the sky. 

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the taller’s childish behavior, but he ended up grinning as well. 

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

As Chanyeol walked around Namsan Tower, he noticed that most of the people walking around were couples. Occasionally he would see some foreign tourists, but the place mainly consisted of couples hand in hand, taking photos together, and eating together. The corners of his lips curved upwards when the thought of himself and a certain smaller, light brown haired male doing those things together appeared in his mind. Upon realizing what he was thinking, Chanyeol quickly shook his head.  Stop it Chanyeol. You’ve only known him for what, a week?  Yet the thought wouldn’t go away as his gaze fell on Baekhyun, who was looking around the tower and snapping pictures with his phone. 

 

Their first activity was the Digital Observatory. The moment Chanyeol looked down at the view tops of the skyscrapers, he felt a wave of nausea hit him. His stomach churned, his head swayed, and his feet felt like they were going to slip underneath him. So instead, he watched Baekhyun excitedly run to the binoculars, his hair bouncing up and down. The different sides of Baekhyun never failed to surprise Chanyeol–at times he was an ambitious young man, passionate about his own company, sometimes he was defiant, a person with his own unique opinions, and other times, (such as right now) Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun was a twenty one year old man, or actually just a little five year old boy in disguise. 

 

“Yeol! Come over here! Look how small the buildings look from up here!” Baekhyun beckoned for Chanyeol to take a glance at the view of the sprawling city from the tower. Chanyeol personally preferred not to; he was already feeling dizzy. But of course, Baekhyun uncontained excitement \ about the view dominated over worrying about Chanyeol’s state. He dragged Chanyeol over to the large glass windows, and forced him to look outside. 

 

Chanyeol tried resisting Baekhyun, but his head was held in place by Baekhyun’s hands, so Chanyeol finally gave in and took a small peek at the scenery. His breath caught in his throat. The view was truly beautiful. He could see the whole city, from the lush treetops of the forest, to the buildings and packed streets, to the mountains in the distance. The sun was just peeking out from behind the mountains, and the sky was a gradient mixture of various fiery hues. Chanyeol’s appreciation of the scenery was very temporary. As soon as he took note of how far above from the earth he was, his stomach threatened to turn inside out and so he shut his eyes. 

 

“Baekhyun can we  please go somewhere else?”

 

“Aww but we’ve barely stayed here for that long!”

 

“I’m going to throw up on you if we do–”

 

“Fine, fine! Let’s go to the roof terrace instead.” 

 

Of course, the roof terrace just had to be known for the “locks of love.” As soon as he stepped foot onto that level, he could see couples huddled together, their hands entwined, writing messages or finding the perfect place to hang up their locks. 

 

“We should hang some locks,” Baekhyun told Chanyeol casually.

 

“But all the people hanging locks are couples,” Chanyeol muttered to himself. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t catch what you said.”

 

“I said–Nevermind. If you want to we can…”

 

“Alright, come on!”

 

They each chose a lock; Chanyeol chose a small, blue one–plain but simple; Baekhyun chose a rilakkuma lock, even when it was the most expensive lock for sale (“what? It’s cute!”). 

 

Chanyeol had no idea what to write on his. He tried peeking at Baekhyun, but Baekhyun chose to keep his writing as secret as possible. As he was thinking, Chanyeol’s mind wandered to thinking of the time he had spent on Earth so far. No doubt, Baekhyun had made the few days entertaining. Chanyeol didn’t want to forget these memories that he had made, and he knew it was selfish, but he didn’t want Earth to forget him either. He finally decided what he was going to write, and carefully printed it, making sure that each stroke was clearly legible. 

 

They locked their locks together, and Baekhyun was eager to hang them up. He scanned his surroundings, and his eyes immediately lit up. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun energetically run over to a tall tree covered in various shapes, sizes, and colors of locks, like a little kid on his way to buying the newest superman action figure. When Baekhyun reached the bottom of the tree, he jumped and reached his arm out. His hand hit a few branches near the top of the tree. Again, he jumped, this time a little higher, and his hand skimmed the highest branch. He jumped another time...and missed. 

 

Chanyeol chuckled to himself, imagining the same little kid before, trying to reach the highest shelf for the action figure. He calmly walked over to Baekhyun, long strides covering the distance in a short amount of time. The taller grabbed onto Baekhyun’s arm, who was reaching up for the top of the tree, and held it in place. He gave a quick grin to Baekhyun, pried the shorter’s hand open, and took the lock. Chanyeol didn’t even have to stand on his tip toes to reach the top of the tree and successfully hang up the locks in one try. Baekhyun, who’s arm was still in Chanyeol’s grasp, was left pouting, his lower lip jutted out and his eyes looking anywhere but at Chanyeol. 

 

“Aw come on Baekhyun, you know I can’t just leave the vertically challenged helpless.”

 

Baekhyun yanked his arm away and stormed off, still not looking at the taller. Chanyeol stood there dumfounded for a few moments, blinking a few times before following Baekhyun’s steps. How would he have expected Baekhyun to react like that?

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

Chanyeol joined the crowd in their “oohs” and “aahs.” Multi-colored lights lit up the tower with different designs and various shades, the deep reds contrasting with the bright blues, and the oranges with the greens. 

 

He looked to his side and watched Baekhyun, who’s head was leaned back, wisps of hair blowing in the cool nighttime breeze, eyes shining and reflecting the hues of the lights. Chanyeol’s eyes wandered down to Baekhyun’s button nose, the way it curves upwards ever so slightly at the tip...and his gaze somehow landed on Baekhyun’s lips. They were opened slightly in awe, looking as soft as rose petals. Baekhyun’s tongue flickered outwards and licked his lips, moistening them with a slight gleam. 

 

Chanyeol felt an irresistible draw towards Baekhyun. It was as if there was a magnetic force dragging him to the smaller one, and his mind was completely blank. All he saw was Baekhyun’s face getting closer and closer, feel the smaller’s breath growing warmer, and hear his own heart beating louder and faster in his chest. 

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

Baekhyun watched the lights dance and flicker in the night sky. Despite living in Seoul for most of his life, he had only been to Namsan Tower once. Visiting the tower again in so many years gave him a pain of nostalgia, a longing of a home that seemed so long ago that it almost never existed.  Hiraeth. Homesickness tinged with grief or sadness over the lost or departed.  He had learned that word back in his middle school days, and as soon as he had heard the definition, he felt a sudden relation to the term and had automatically been his favorite word. 

 

He closed his eyes, trying to reminisce that day. He could only barely recall his mother’s dainty smile, her sincere eyes, and the warmth he felt when she had held his hand, encouraging him to be brave as he rode the cable car for the first time. At that time his father’s laughs were still hearty, and his slight stubble tickled whenever he engulfed Baekhyun in a hug. His father was his role model, both determined and intelligent. But that was years ago, in fact, it had been more than two decades. Baekhyun could only return to that time in his dreams. 

 

Somehow his thoughts were directed to his first kiss, with a girl he had crushed on for years. He was fourteen, it had been near the lockers, and he had stupidly agreed to play truth or dare with his friends. Besides practicing with his pillow (c’mon, everyone does it right?), he had had absolutely no experience at all. It was odd how realistic his imagination was. 

 

He could almost feel the warmth of the girl’s breath on his face. Her lips molded perfectly into his, as if they were shaped just for each other, and she kissed back. His lips tingled when they kissed, sending shivers down his spine. His mind was completely wiped blank. His whole body had no sensation. It wasn’t hot and feverish, nor was it cold and sensationless. It was slow-paced but passionate, filled with emotion but not needy. Her lips tasted like the faint flavor of mocha; it reminded him of the scent that lingered in his kitchen during the holidays, the days where his whole family made chocolate chip cookies while outside was a field of white. Wait a second...this wasn’t how his first kiss went…

 

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open and widened to its limits when he saw the reality of his situation.  What the fu – He pulled away quickly as soon as he realized who the other pair of lips belonged to. He felt his face burn and found himself unable to utter a single word. He tried swallowing the lump in his throat, but it wouldn’t go away. He had never felt so ashamed in his life. 

 

And so he fled. He had absolutely know idea where he was going, but all he knew was that he  did not want Chanyeol seeing him like that. Baekhyun pushed past the crowd and ran as far away as he could. No one seemed to take notice in the short male trying to flee from what he was afraid of. Out of breath, he finally reached an empty area near the entrance of the park grounds. He sank down to the floor, his head swimming with flashbacks, and his lips still tingling from before. 

 

He  did not  enjoy that. Chanyeol’s lips  did not taste pleasant. He  did not  kiss back. He  did not did not did not!!! Baekhyun had promised to himself that he wouldn’t fall again...at least not until he had successfully built his company. And especially not with an alien man who he had just known for a few weeks. Chanyeol made him feel at home, which was what Baekhyun feared most. 

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

“Hurry up Yeol!”

 

“I’m coming! Hold on!”

 

Chanyeol quickly rinsed his mouth with mouthwash, grabbed his shoes, and sped down the four flights of stairs, two at a time. Things were mostly back to normal after the incident a few days ago. Baekhyun had eventually found Chanyeol aimlessly wandering around the park in search of a bathroom, and together they returned back to their temporary apartment. Both made a silent agreement not to bring up the event, although both secretly thought about it from time to time. Baekhyun had managed to find a new apartment building because he didn’t want to bother Jongin for too long. 

 

“Park Chanyeol! The truck is already outside the door!”

 

“Okay! I just need to put on my shoes!”

 

Chanyeol flung on his shoes and ran out the door. Sure enough, a bright yellow moving truck was parked outside the apartment building. Baekhyun and who Chanyeol assumed was Jongin, a lean and tan teenager with a mop of dark brown hair, and Kyungsoo, a short, narrow shouldered and wide-eyed male, were loading boxes into the trunk of the truck. 

 

Chanyeol jogged over toward them, muttered a quick greeting to Jongin and Kyungsoo, and proceeded to help with the carrying. 

 

☆ 

 

“So Baekhyun-ah, who exactly is this Chanyeol to you?” Jongin appeared at Baekhyun’s right side and wrapped his arm around the smaller’s neck. 

 

“Hm? Oh he’s just a friend who’s staying with me for a while.”

 

“ Just a friend? You sure?”

 

Baekhyun side glanced Jongin, who had a poker face, and replied “Yeah, why?”

 

“Nothing.” Jongin replied nonchalantly. “Just the way you look at him seems different that’s all.”

 

“Oh,” was all that Baekhyun responded with. He would make sure to stop staring at Chanyeol from now on. Or at least stare less.

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

“What is all this stuff in here?” Chanyeol asked, pointing at a box full of books of some sort.

 

“Oh that? I collect photo albums and scrapbooks. Stuff that inspired my company. Now help me unpack these dishes.”

 

They spent the next few hours opening boxes, unloading whatever was inside and placing them wherever Baekhyun thought was appropriate. 

 

When Baekhyun was in the kitchen whipping up a simple meal for the two of them, Chanyeol returned to the room with the interesting box. A sense of curiosity tugged him toward the books, and he carefully picked a small, dark green one up. Chanyeol brushed the thin layer of dust that covered the leather cover. He cautiously turned to the front page. A wrinkled, faded photograph was haphazardly taped onto the yellowing page. 

 

The photo was a picture of a family on a beach. The mother and the father were both grinning at each other widely, with a little boy holding their hands in the middle. The camera had captured the boy in the middle of a laugh, his nose wrinkling and his eyes disappearing into crescents. Just like Baekhyun. So this had been Baekhyun’s family.

 

Chanyeol wondered what the full story behind the sometimes-a-puppy, sometimes-like-an-old-man, actually-a-23-year-old was. Baekhyun was a mystery hidden behind a mask of livelines. But for now, Chanyeol would put the mystery on hold. He would be patient for the shorter to remove that mask and tell his own story. 

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

“Baekhyun, this is a random question, but do you ever miss your father?

 

No answer. 

 

“Baekhyun-ah.”

 

No answer . 

 

“Baek, did you hear me?”

 

“Yeol, I don’t feel like talking about it.”

 

“Al-alright. Just know that you can tell me anything when you’re ready. I’ll listen.”

 

No answer. 

 

“Good night, Baek.”

 

All was silent.

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

“Good puppy! Shake hands! Awww, aren’t you the most adorable thing! Now go walk over to Chanyeol!”

 

Chanyeol turned his body to face the familiar voice and felt the corners of his lips turn upwards upon seeing a sight that nearly made his heart melt. Baekhyun was crouching on the ground, playing with a small, light chocolate brown labrador (since when did they get a dog?) and playfully prodding it to walk towards Chanyeol. Clearly, the puppy favored smiling Baekhyun over the tall giant as it scrunched its nose up at Chanyeol and instead nuzzled into Baekhyun’s touch. 

 

“Baekhyun, he doesn’t like me!” Chanyeol whined, putting on a faux-pout and making Baekhyun laugh. 

 

“Maybe I’m just more likeable than you then!” Baekhyun scooped the puppy up in his arms and walked over to Chanyeol.   
 

“This tall giant here isn’t all too bad, he’s actually really nice!” Baekhyun talked to the puppy in his arms gently and slowly placed the labrador into Chanyeol’s arms. Although reluctant, the puppy soon settled into Chanyeol’s long limbs with a couple of words of encouragement from Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun smiled proudly at his puppy and at the taller man holding the small brown dog. “See, there you go! Giant is nice too– he’s also tall, smart, kind, caring, handsome–”

  
 

Chanyeol shouted as he felt his bottom hit the wooden ground with a loud thud. 

 

“Ow!” Chanyeol was jolted awake, thanks to his long-limbed body that was way too big for the couch he was supposed to be sleeping on. With his half-asleep consciousness, he realized that had just fallen off said piece of furniture and was now tangled in an assortment of blankets and pillows next to Baekhyun’s new coffee table in the living room. And of course, he was not in the company of a cute brown puppy and its human equivalent, Baekhyun. 

 

“Yeol? What are you doing awake on the ground at two am in the morning?” 

 

The kitchen light flickered on and Chanyeol winced as he was met with sudden whiteness. “Uh, Hi Baek…” Chanyeol said sheepishly, rubbing his backside that had hit the floor.

 

“Did you just fall off the couch?” Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol on the ground for a second before not-so-discreetly laughing into his hand and then trying to hide it with a cough. 

 

“Uh, hmm, sorry about that.” Baekhyun straightened himself and tried to wipe the smile off his face. Seeing Chanyeol on the ground, he quickly walked over and helped the giant up. 

 

Chanyeol grunted and muttered a “thanks” at Baekhyun, still amused at how Baekhyun had found his blunder funny.

 

Upon realizing Chanyeol’s displeased expression, Baekhyun fought back another chuckle and spoke up. “You know, if the couch isn’t big enough for you, you could just sleep with me.”

 

Chanyeol paused and looked at Baekhyun. It had been two weeks since their last “kiss”, and even though the topic remained unspoken among the two, the encounter was still in fresh in both their memories. Chanyeol had insisted on sleeping separately, even if the second bedroom was missing a bed which meant him spending uncomfortable nights squeezed onto a couch, which led to cramps and him falling off several times a night. 

 

“Baek, are you sure?” Chanyeol asked, voice wary. 

 

Baekhyun looked up at the giant. Chanyeol’s eyes were large as they looked at the shorter. His dark brown hair looked auburn under the kitchen lights, and the messy curls were suddenly enticing to Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s breath hitched as he stared back at Chanyeol. 

 

You’ll regret this, Byun Baekhyun. You don’t even know the giant! You promised yourself you wouldn’t–

 

Baekhyun abruptly cut off the voices in his head as he rose to his tiptoes, leaning into Chanyeol and catching some of his fresh, clean scent. It was a mix of washing detergent with vanilla and Baekhyun found himself liking the smell. He was so close to Chanyeol that he could hear the tallers’ heartbeat, and to Baekhyun’s surprise, its erratic pulse matched his own. 

 

“I’m sure, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in and closed the distance between his and Chanyeol’s lips. 

 

Their kiss was short and didn’t go beyond a simple lip-lock. Baekhyun pulled away first, and quickly grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, dragging him to his room. Chanyeol’s brain was whirring at a hundred miles per hour, unable to process all that had just happened. His body, however, still seemed to function and his feet blindly followed Baekhyun to his room. A warm, fuzzy feeling lit his insides, and his stomach fluttered with butterflies. There would be no wiping off the grin on his face for a while now. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Part 4

_Words: 6299_

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

It wasn’t that Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s ideal type. As far as Chanyeol had known since before the third time coming to Earth, he didn’t even like guys. But with Baekhyun, something was different about him. He knew it sounded absolutely cliche, yet cliche was the only way to describe the sudden attraction to this certain someone.

 

From the way Baekhyun woke up in the morning, with a messy bed head and squinting eyes that took a while to adjust to the brightness, to the way he went to bed, yawning with his arms outstretched, then carefully tucking himself underneath the covers and his eyes fluttering close. From Baekhyun’s passion and effort he put into for every little task he does, to his giggling-coughing fits whenever Chanyeol did something stupid (which was a lot). From his long, slender fingers that were extremely skilled in releasing a melody on the piano, to his eager eyes that turned into crescents whenever he laughed.

 

There was just this genuity, this naivety of Baekhyun that urged Chanyeol to protect the smaller one, like a lost puppy. But somehow, the need to protect Baekhyun also involved the need to stare at his face, to brush the hair out of his eyes, to hold his delicate hands, and to every so often steal a quick peck on the cheeks...or on the lips. Those small, impossibly soft lips that tasted like the sweetest sugar and molded perfectly into Chanyeol’s own…

 

Chanyeol woke up with a start. He silently groaned as he noticed the uncomfortable tightness in his crotch area. A thin sheen of sweat lightly covered the top of his upper lip. He flung the stifling sheets off his clammy body and turned around, trying to find a new comfortable position.

 

But when he turned around, he found himself facing the caramel-haired male, the former’s lips lightly grazing the smaller’s ear. Even though it was dark, Chanyeol was so close to Baekhyun that he could count every one of Baekhyun’s eyelashes. Yet Chanyeol didn’t turn away. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to stay in that position for a while...it would be okay for now…

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

Maybe it was just the hazy orange glow of the fiery sky lighting up Baekhyun’s soft features, but Chanyeol thought the former looked extra radiant that evening. The cool evening breeze wrapped around their bodies and cooled their necks, temporarily taking away the almost-unbearable heat of sitting outside for hours. They’ve been sitting next to each other in silence, their legs dangling from the side of the rooftop they were perched on, every so often stealing fleeting glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

 

This ultimately failed, and their gazes eventually met. Their eyes locked, and Chanyeol was so entranced at Baekhyun’s dark brown irises, which seemed almost burgundy under the red, oranges, and yellows of the sky, that he forgot to look away.

 

The sky was a canvas of a billion brilliant hues, and the buildings in the distance were mere silhouettes, vague, dark figures in the background that seemed like doll toys from their vantage point. But Chanyeol couldn’t pay less attention to the scenery right in front of him. Nothing could compare to the beauty by his side, the one and only Byun Baekhyun, whose head lowered in shyness, suddenly self-conscious to be held captive in such an intense stare for so long.

 

And at that moment, when Baekhyun once again uplifted his eyes tentatively, golden rays reflecting in his dark, milkyway eyes, Chanyeol felt a warm, bubbly feeling growing inside of him. It started in his chest, perhaps his heart, and spread from his flushed cheeks to the tips of his toes. This sensation wasn't completely new, for Chanyeol had small snippets of this feeling before whenever he “accidentally” made contact with Baekhyun. But he had never experienced it at this extent.

 

And at that moment, when Chanyeol’s hand cupped Baekhyun's pale, delicate face and the former’s thumb grazed the latter’s smooth, as-soft-as-rose-petals cheek, Chanyeol finally realized that this feeling that made his stomach flutter, his insides feel like melted chocolate, and his respiratory system malfunction, this sensation that he had only experienced in Baekhyun's presence, something he had avoided for most of his life–it scared him to even think it but he knew there was no denying it now–he was hopelessly in love.

 

When Baekhyun once again took the chance to look at Chanyeol, he was met with pure sincerity and softness. Chanyeol’s hand on his cheek made him feel secure, and combined with that gaze, Baekhyun felt worthy. Chanyeol looked at him as if he was something precious, and Chanyeol touched him as if he was something delicate, as if one wrong move could break him.

 

And at that moment, when Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's lips against his own, Chanyeol’s other arm wrapping around his waist, Baekhyun felt safe, at home. But this time instead of running away, he decided it wouldn't be too bad if he stayed… It wouldn't be too bad to have the taste of the tall giant linger in his mouth for a while longer...

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

The next few days passed blissfully for Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Neither of them dared to confront the other with their feelings–at least not yet. They acted like regular friends, besides moments when Chanyeol couldn’t resist pressing a chaste kiss to the smaller guy’s lips or when Baekhyun impulsively grabbed the taller’s hand in public and rested his head on the giant’s shoulder.

 

☆

 

“Hey Yeol, you said you worked at a cafe before right?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Have you been to Starbucks yet?”

 

“Starbucks? What's that?”

 

“You still haven't gone there in the two months you've been here? God you have so much to learn. You're going with me right now.”

 

☆

 

As soon as Chanyeol stepped into the small shop marked with the green capital letters “STARBUCKS COFFEE,” the aromas of various fragrances wafted into his nose, of light whipped cream and sugary biscuits, bitter espresso mixed with sweet chocolate, and creamy pastries with fresh lemonade teas. The menu above him was overwhelming, filled with barely legible white text and bright pictures that seemed too perfect to be real.

 

“I’ll have a venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter nonfat, extra hot, split quad shots , no foam latte, with whip, 2 packets of splenda, 1 sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon please,” Chanyeol heard Baekhyun beside him order.

 

Chanyeol's mouth dropped slightly at the complexity of the order and when it was his turn to order, he quickly stammered a “same here” and followed Baekhyun to the pay line.

 

☆

 

To say the drink was a fantastical epitome of coffee was an understatement. The blend of faint flavors mixed into one savory and rich beverage burned Chanyeol’s tongue, but he still drank it anyway.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked out the store doors joyfully, one hand preoccupied at holding their cups while the other lingered by their sides, sometimes gently grazing the other’s.

 

☆

 

“Hey let's try an experiment,” Baekhyun blurted out as they were walking toward his car. “Let's spend the day out and pretend we’re a couple. I'm curious about how others will react in such a conservative society.”

 

Chanyeol felt a fluttering inside his chest. He wasn't used to Baekhyun making random requests like this, and pretending to be his boyfriend? Chanyeol worried about accidentally going too far in the act.

 

But instead of denying, he forced a grin and said, “Sure! That’s a interesting idea.” At least pretending to be dating Baekhyun would be better than nothing, right?

 

“But I'm completely inexperienced though…”

 

“Don't worry, I'll show you how it's done.” Baekhyun smirked.

 

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's free hand and laced it in his own. Chanyeol's fingers tingled, but he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. He took a deep breath and instead focused his attention to finishing his coffee.

 

“So do you really know nothing about dating?”

 

“I've never dated before, so yeah I guess.” Chanyeol's parents had told him to get a partner, but he had always preferred staying at home with a book more than spending money on some person that he probably wasn't going to marry anyway.

 

“What about romance movies and novels?”

 

“Well I think I've read two before…”

 

“Wow you really do know nothing.” Baekhyun pursed his lips. “You know what? Maybe I'll spend the day teaching you instead.”

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

It must've been a funny sight. A short, light brown-haired man leading a tall, large-eared and long-limbed guy around, holding hands and sipping coffee. Sure South Korea was known for their skinship among friends, but the aura around them didn't quite feel like “best bros.”

 

But despite this, Baekhyun acted as if nothing was wrong and held Chanyeol's hand the whole time–that is dragged Chanyeol–to their destination: an old-fashioned restaurant that smelled of lemon perfume with dimmed lights and posters from the 70’s, where only adults were allowed because of the amount of above-pg-13 physical activity.

 

“The first thing you have to pay attention to after picking a restaurant is the seating. If you're just there to get to know each other, sitting across from each other would be better. And if you're thinking about something more, the  a booth will work.” Baekhyun explained.

 

“But since we already know each other, a booth will work just fine.” This last sentence was merely a hushed whisper, that is, lips grazing the tips of Chanyeol's ear and hearing Baekhyun's steady breathing matching with Chanyeol's own erratic heartbeat.

 

A pixie-haired waitress led them to their spot–a dark booth in the corner of the restaurant, hidden from view of the other diners. They slid into their worn seat, slightly turning their bodies so that they weren't sitting exactly side by side.

 

“Hello, the name’s Byun Baekhyun. I may look small and weak, but I assure I am the complete opposite when it comes to things like this.” Baekhyun smiled that priceless charming grin and reached his hand out.

 

Chanyeol raised one eyebrow, cautiously took Baekhyun's hand and shook it. “Um I'm Chanyeol. And I'm tall.” He eyed Baekhyun strangely and awaited for a reaction.

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Yeol, that's not how you're supposed to do it. Let's just order.”

 

Baekhyun snatched a menu from the table and buried himself in the booklet of pictures far better looking than the actual dishes. After a few moments, he set the menu down on the table, still looking at the different options.

 

“Sorry this isn't really a fancy restaurant, otherwise we would've had to make reservations or wait a while for a table. They mostly serve fast food here, but I hope that's okay. It isn't too bad though. Let's see here, some of the more decent dishes are the chicken…”

 

Whatever else Baekhyun said, Chanyeol didn't hear. He was too busy staring at the way Baekhyun's eyes danced across the page, the way his slender fingers fiddled with the corner of the menu, the way his lips moved when he talked nonstop, and the way his tongue would moisten his lips.

 

Again the irresistible draw–the magnetic force–pulled Chanyeol closer. With one finger, he carefully tilted Baekhyun's small chin upwards. Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun had lined his eyes lightly with kohl, something he didn't even realize until up close.

 

Before Baekhyun could react properly, Chanyeol pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s, softly but assuredly. Just that one kiss, barely lasting for much length, yet it alone communicated more words than an essay could express.

 

Again before Baekhyun could take in what just happened, Chanyeol put his finger onto the former’s mouth, which immediately silenced Baekhyun.

 

“Baekhyun, I know I’ve been very obvious about this earlier but I...I like you. A lot. I like you a lot.” God what are you doing, you’re so stupid. He gets it already. Chanyeol knew that he was keeping the full truth from Baekhyun, but he figured that this was already enough to throw onto Baekhyun. Right?

 

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol’s finger off his mouth. He smiled a closed-mouth smile, and looked to the floor.

 

“Yeol, you didn’t think I already knew?”

 

Chanyeol gave him a perplexed look. “Wait, what?”

 

Baekhyun sighed. “Park Dumbyeol, how else would you explain all those kisses that you gave me?”

 

“Wait I thought...but you kissed me too!”

 

This time Baekhyun both sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’re such an idiot. Those kisses? It means...ah never mind.”

 

Chanyeol's face broke out into a cheeky grin.

 

“Ohh! I understand now. It means that you like me too, right? Hm? RIGHT?”

 

All the time, Baekhyun maintained a nonchalant expression. His mouth was forced into a straight line, his lips pressed together. His eyes were wide open, obviously avoiding Chanyeol.

 

After a while of trying to ignore the mosquito-like being, Baekhyun finally gave into Chanyeol's nagging. “Yes, okay fine. I like you too.”

 

That was enough needed to be said for Chanyeol to attack Baekhyun in hugs and kisses, right then and there, as the waitress who had brought them in stood smiling next to them, patiently waiting for their order.

 

As for Chanyeol, he already knew what he was going to order. A small but spicy dish, too delicate to eat, Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

It was a Saturday morning and Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both sitting at a corner in Starbucks. The mainstream coffee house near Baekhyun’s apartment had soon become Chanyeol’s favorite place to go and he would drag Baekhyun to it every week. When they got into the shop, Chanyeol would proceed to order a venti latte, somehow manage to chug it down faster than Baekhyun could even take two sips of his own drink, and then pester Baekhyun to share his drink with the giant. Baekhyun would never refuse.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were sitting at a rounded table, the latter reading a romance novel Baekhyun had persuaded him to consider and Baekhyun himself slowly sipping espresso while managing his website.

 

Chanyeol was immersed in the romantic tragedy in his hands when Baekhyun felt a hand grip his arm. Chanyeol looked up to see what was wrong. hyun wore an expression of shock, his lips forming an “O” and almond eyes wide.

 

“Hey ByunBaek, you okay?” Chanyeol leaned over to see what had surprised Baekhyun. His computer screen showed a bunch of analytics and numbers, a field in which Chanyeol had no knowledge about.

 

“...My website views have increased in millions… in just six hours… I also just received two emails from other companies interested in ‘Polaroid.’” Baekhyun’s voice was a whisper of disbelief and shock.

 

“Baek! You’re practically ! How’d this happen? What are you going to do with Polaroid now? Chanyeol’s loud voice rang through the coffee shop, earning several disapproving glares from ahjummas in the storshopekhyun nodded apologetically and ushered Chanyeol out of the store, muttering that he’d explain at home.

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

As soon as Baekhyun got home, he sprinted toward the couch and jumped into its comforts, sprawling out his limbs. Chanyeol sat up straight on the next sofa over, agitated that Baekhyun had ignored all his questions on the way back.

 

“Baekk! What’s happened to your company?”

 

“Shush Chanyeol! I can’t process this with your blabbering.”

 

“Fine, I’ll be quiet,” Chanyeol pouted.

 

☆

 

Five minutes of brow-furrowing and pursed lips later, Baekhyun finally sat straight up. He closed his laptop and set it on the couch next to him before taking a deep breath and finally looking at Chanyeol.

 

“So? What happened?” Chanyeol was so eager that Baekhyun could practically see curiosity in his eyes.

 

“Around fourteen hours ago, this kpop group, EXO, made accounts on Polaroid. I did some research, and apparently they’re one of the most popular groups in Korea right now.”

 

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, appalled at the smaller’s nonchalant tone.

 

“So yeah. That’s why I suddenly got millions of new views on my site. And a couple of emails from some CEOs.”

 

“Baek are you kidding me? This is your dream and you've been working on this for almost two years! But you wouldn't just sell Polaroid would you?”

 

“Of course not. Polaroid will always mean more to me than it will for any of those snobby CEOs.” Baekhyun lept onto his feet. “Polaroid will continue with me as the owner! WAHOO!” Baekhyun punched the air, a look of confidence plastered onto his face.

 

Chanyeol suddenly stood up from the couch and grabbed Baekhyun by his waist, lifting the smaller one up into his long arms.

 

“You’re practically a famous billionaire CEO now!” Chanyeol shouted as he prevented a squirming Baekhyun from escaping his grasp.

 

Baekhyun laughed melodiously. “I still have a long way to go from there Giant. But don’t worry, that means I can still spend more time with you!”

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

After Baekhyun’s sudden success in his website, his mood, as well as Polaroid’s popularity never stopped rising. Even though his job kept him occupied a lot of the time, Baekhyun made it up to Chanyeol by taking him on outings. Yes, outings. Baekhyun wouldn’t admit that his activities and adventures with the giant were dates, at least not yet.

 

It was a Thursday morning deep into the fall season when Baekhyun came up with another idea for an “outing.”

 

Chanyeol woke up to a pair of dark brown irises staring right into his. This however, did not faze him, because Baekhyun woke him up this way often in attempts to scare him (of course, Chanyeol just thought he was adorable and wasn’t scared at all). Today, Chanyeol leaned upwards to peck Baekhyun on the nose quickly and then rolled over to muffle his face in the pillow before he could see Baekhyun’s expression.

 

Baekhyun didn’t seem to be fazed either. Not that Chanyeol could really tell with his face in a pillow. Baekhyun started tapping repetitively on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

“Baekhyunnie, let me sleep!” Chanyeol whined.

 

“Sleep? On a special day like today? No way!”

 

Special day? What was so spec-

 

“Happy Birthday my dear Yeollie! One year closer to your grave!”

 

“Wait…what?” Chanyeol muttered groggily. “Birthday?”

 

“Yeah, it’s November 27th today. Did you forget?”

 

“The 27th…wait how did you know it was my birthday?”

 

Baekhyun snickered. “I saw on your Exonia driver’s license. So you’re 21 now huh? We’re finally the same age!

 

“Baek, don’t you have a meeting today or somethi-”

 

Chanyeol was interrupted by a slender finger to his lips.

 

“I already rescheduled everything for today. Today, we’re celebrating.”

 

Apparently, Baekhyun’s idea of celebrating was going to the lake, which was now thickly frozen over, to ice skate. He had already bought both Chanyeol and himself ice skates, which Chanyeol didn’t even know of until that morning.

 

However, when they arrived at the outdoor rink, the only other occupants were the loose leaves scattered on the ice.

 

“Baekhyun, maybe we should head back. There’s literally nobody here.”

 

Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol’s comment and skated onto the rink. “That’s because it’s a workday. Doesn’t matter anyway, it just leaves more room for us!”

 

Chanyeol still didn’t budge.

 

“Chanyeol, get out here!”

 

“I can’t!” Chanyeol yelled exasperatedly. He gripped the railing so hard until his knuckles turned white. “I’ve never skated before!”

 

Baekhyun bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. How had Chanyeol not done anything in his life? He stretched out his hand and nodded for Chanyeol to take it. Chanyeol reluctantly grabbed on and leaned onto Baekhyun for support.

 

“Whaa!” Chanyeol screeched. Baekhyun had already started skating, and Chanyeol hadn’t even regained his balance yet. “Baekhyun slow down! How are two metal blades supposed to support me?”

 

“Just watch and learn,” replied Baekhyun.

 

He put opened his arms to the side, leaned slightly forward, and pushed off his skates on one foot, while the other one stretched behind him. Everytime he lost momentum in one foot, he would switch to the other and regain his speed.

 

Baekhyun did a quick 180 and skidded to a stop. “See? Easy!”

 

Chanyeol tried imitating Baekhyun’s movements. He stuck out his arms, bent his knees a bit, and pushed off on one foot. Although he didn’t have the grace that Baekhyun had, he managed to move across the ice without falling!

 

“Baekhyun look! I’m skating!”

 

But the brunette didn’t respond, and for some reason, was nowhere in sight.

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol lifted his head and glanced around the lake. “Where are y-”

 

The ground slipped from his feet, and his head fell backwards. His arms flailed, and he shut his eyes, awaiting for his impending doom. After three seconds of anxious waiting, Chanyeol felt no impact. He opened his eyes, and was surprised that Baekhyun wasn’t there, and all he was the cloudy gray sky.

 

“Yeolgtffm,” a voice came from underneath Chanyeol.

 

He quickly rolled over, and saw what—or rather who—had softened the impact of the fall.

 

Baekhyun lay sprawled on the ice, the side of his face pressed against the cold surface.

 

“Oh there you are! Did you see me skate?”

 

“Park Chanyeol! You just fell on me and you’re not even sorry!”

 

Baekhyun crawled over to Chanyeol, fury in his eyes.

 

“Baek, I’m sorry. I said I’m sorry! Baek!” Baekhyun continued his annoying mumbling and was now practically on top of Chanyeol. “BYUN BAEKHYUN!”

 

The man was acting like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. Chanyeol relied on his last method of calming Baekhyun down.  Grabbed ahold of Baekhyun’s face, squished the smaller’s cheeks, and sealed their lips together.

 

The method worked efficiently, as Baekhyun automatically silenced himself immediately. But Baekhyun wasn’t satisfied yet. He dug his hands into Chanyeol’s hair, pressed their mouths together again, and let his tongue slide in, swirling it around in Chanyeol’s mouth and tasting the morning coffee. It was wet and sloppy, but neither minded.

 

Chanyeol was the first to break away. “What are we even doing?” he asked between desperate gasps.

 

“Lying in the middle of a deserted ice rink and making out?” Baekhyun chuckled at his own questionable reply. “Let’s get up now, come on giant.”

 

Baekhyun stood up and pulled Chanyeol to his feet.

 

“Catch me if you can!” Baekhyun yelled as he skated across the lake.

 

Chanyeol groaned and rubbed his aching neck, but followed slowly afterwards. It was a wonder how he had practically squished Baekhyun, but the smaller was already livelily on his feet as if nothing had happened.

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath in, and breathed the air out. Inhale, exhale. His hands were damp with sweat and his stomach was tossing oceans. He was ready. He had been preparing for a long time now, there was nothing to worry about. He had given plenty of speeches as the chief executive officer of Polaroid, he had plenty of practice. So why was he so nervous now?

 

He wiped off his hands on his pants, took one last peek at his wrinkled notecard, and stepped out of the bedroom.

 

Chanyeol was sitting at the dining table in front of his laptop, his eyebrows knitted and lips pursed. He was so focused on his work that Baekhyun was afraid to break Chanyeol’s concentration. However when Chanyeol didn’t even acknowledge Baekhyun’s presence, Baekhyun finally cleared his throat. Chanyeol looked up from his laptop and opened his eyes wide when he saw Baekhyun.

 

“Oh hey Baek. What’s up?”

 

“ChanyeolhappybirthdayagainsorryforthesuckydayiceskatinganywayIneedtotellyousomethingpleasedon’tjudgeme!”

 

Chanyeol chuckled at Baekhyun’s sputtering words. “Could you say something a little more coherent?”

 

Baekhyun avoided eye contact and lowered his head. “I need to tell you something.”

 

“Go ahead, I'm listening.”

 

Deep breath. Steady voice. Okay, now begin.  

 

“Nine years have passed since I first met you. That night, you saved me from the source of evil in my life.” Baekhyun recalled the way Chanyeol had mouthed the word run. His eyes had been stern but determined. “Six years have gone by since the second time I saw you. I will never forget that day when you believed in me, when you gave me the motivation to continue living.” Baekhyun remembered how he had woken up to Chanyeol’s silly grin, which had been brighter than the full moon, and the sincerity in Chanyeol’s voice when he had told Baekhyun to hold on for him. “Six months ago, I met you for the third time. You saved me from a blunder that could have costed my life.” Baekhyun recollected the tall, long-limbed figure and large hands that had lifted his weak body from underneath the pile of charred furniture.

 

“When you took care of me in the hospital, always at my side, I wanted you to stay. I didn’t want you to leave like you had the previous times.” Chanyeol’s deep voice harmonizing with his own soprano played in his mind. “That night when you kissed me at Namsan Park...I realized that perhaps I wanted something more than friendship.” Baekhyun thought of the comfort he had felt while kissing Chanyeol, and the mocha taste of his lips. “When you fell off the couch and your limbs were sprawled on the floor, I wondered how could someone be so caring and clumsy at the same time? And I thought that maybe I liked you. And that peck afterwards confirmed that my feelings were true.” Baekhyun gulped. He had reached the part he had been practicing over and over again. “W-when you readily supported my decision to become the CEO of Polaroid, despite knowing that I wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with you, you still told me to follow my dreams.” He still remembered Chanyeol’s reassuring smile and the warmth of his hand when he covered Baekhyun’s own.

 

“And now, as I’m telling you this, I think that maybe I...I-just-thank you. With all my heart. Honestly, I can’t express how much…” Baekhyun tried speaking, but his tongue felt heavy and his throat was dry. He was surprised to taste salt, and then he realized that his cheeks were wet. He quickly wiped the wetness with the back of his hand and willed himself to hold back his tears. “Chanyeol, I think I…”

 

A pair of long arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist from the back. Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed that Chanyeol had left his seat by his laptop and walked behind him. Chanyeol was tall enough to rest his chin on the top of Baekhyun’s head.

 

“I think I love you too.” Chanyeol’s husk whisper was warm against Baekhyun’s ear.

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief. The dumb giant might have been stupid in other times, but when Baekhyun needed Chanyeol to understand him the most, Chanyeol could always interpret the unspoken words and actions.

 

Baekhyun turned around and buried his head in Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun could still smell the faint scent of Chanyeol’s morning coffee, the one that even laundry detergent would never be able to wash off. The smell of something that never changed even when everything else was, of safety and warm embraces, of someone that Baekhyun could call his, of someone that could call Baekhyun his, and most importantly, of home and of love.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t recall when he ceased to smell the scent of love that night.

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

“Chanyeol, I think I’m ready.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both lying in bed. It was the middle of the night, but both were wide awake, the confession still playing in their minds.

 

Chanyeol rolled over to face Baekhyun, eyes wide.  

 

“Talk?”

 

“Yeah, about my past, remember?”

  
Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded and waited for Baekhyun to continue.

 

“So what do you want to know?”

 

As Chanyeol thought about what to answer, he realized that he really didn’t know much about Baekhyun’s past. So he answered “Anything.”

 

Baekhyun gulped. “Okay, you already know some of the basics, but you must have wondered a lot about how my life became like that. It’s more typical than you think, like something you would read in a book. My family was pretty normal at first. It was just the three of us, my mom was a stay-at-home mom and my dad worked a regular full-time job. But things started getting messy when I was ten. My mom died in a car crash with my dad as the driver, and of course, my dad blamed himself. He was just depressed, but after a while he drank all his wrath away. At first, he would just come home late at night and crash, and the next morning he would forget what had happened. But as time passed, he worked less and drank more, but drinking wasn’t enough. Whether it was breaking furniture, shattering glass vases, or...beating me. I don’t know what exactly made him think this, but he blamed me for my mom’s death. He said that if I was the one who was sitting in the car instead of my mom, she wouldn’t have died and that my worthless body would finally be dead like it was supposed to be.” Baekhyun’s voice came out strong and steady, despite the difficult topic.

 

“About your question if I ever miss my dad, the answer is yes. But not the dad that you know. No, that man who drank his worries away, who didn’t know how to keep half his shit together after what happened, that wasn’t my dad that I miss. I miss the dad who the first thing he did when he got home was hug me. The one who would go fishing with me every weekend, the one who went to every single one of my hapkido tournaments to cheer me on, the one who told me that I was destined to do great things one day. Those memories will always be stronger than the bad ones. But I’m also afraid. My dad and I have similar personalities, and I’m afraid that if I lose something extremely important to me, then a similar circumstance will happen to me.”

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered nearly inaudibly. He grabbed Baekhyun’s hand under the covers and used his other arm to bring the shorter closer.

 

“You’re not, and you will never become like your father. And I will never leave you either.”

 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol, hundreds of words stuck in his throat yet still not knowing what to say. In the end, he pecked Chanyeol on the lips, and the two fell asleep hand in hand, with a promise that both were insistent on keeping.

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

Baekhyun working as the CEO of Polaroid made Chanyeol feel completely unproductive, so he decided it was time to get himself a job. When he was on one of his daily trips to Starbucks, he saw an ad displayed at a dance studio. It called for photographers to help with photoshoots and profile shots at an entertainment company. Although Chanyeol’s photography skills were a bit rusty, it was better than lying around everyday.

 

When Baekhyun heard of the job opportunity, his whole face lit up. “It’s perfect, Chanyeol! You should create a Polaroid account and upload some pictures on there!”

 

Five minutes through the interview, Chanyeol already knew he would get the job. His dashing good looks, deep baritone voice, and carefree nature totally captured the manager noonas’ hearts.

 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* :

 

 

In the middle of December, a week until the holiday season, Chanyeol noticed that everyone had Christmas decorations ornamented in their apartments and stores. Baekhyun had recently been busier with work and hadn’t gotten the chance to buy new decorations after his old ones had gotten lost in the fire months back. Chanyeol wanted to give Baekhyun a pleasant surprise, so he figured that he would buy a few ornaments and garlands with the money he earned from his job.

 

The home store was located in the very back of the shopping center. Chanyeol took his time getting there and admired his surroundings along the way. All the stores were decorated with green and red, lights were strung on the ceilings, and fake christmas trees were located every few stores down. Every store had a different scent–Baekhyun’s favorite clothing store smelled of warm cinnamon, the bakery smelled like sweet peppermint, and many stores had scents that Chanyeol’s olfactory nerves didn’t recognize. The mall bustled with people of all different types, from middle-class families to newlywed couples to cliques of teenagers. It seemed that everyone had a companion with them, even the rich ladies with Gucci sunglasses and Chanel perfume had small dogs in their Michael Kors purses.

 

He stopped in front of the Apple store when something caught his eye. One of the large screened walls displayed an iPad modeling a familiar photo-sharing website: Polaroid! Chanyeol’s eyes and mouth widened simultaneously–was Baekhyun’s company really getting this big?

  
 

Chanyeol walked out of the automated doors with bags in hand, turning and flashing one last grin at the mall security man, who had been ushering him out of the mall twenty minutes past closing time. Walking on the city streets at night time was not uncommon for Chanyeol, he and Baekhyun did it all the time when the shorter would drive the both of them out to see stars, or they stayed out too late on a date. Chanyeol figured he could walk home instead of taking the last public bus, his coat would keep him warm in the wintry weather and his long legs would take him back to the apartment in no time. He took out his phone to check the clock—his cellular screen flashed 9:25. Just as he was about to stuff the device back into his pocket, his familiar ringtone was heard simultaneously with a series of vibrations.

 

“Baek?”

 

“Chanyeol, where are you? It’s past nine and you’re not home yet. You’ve been out for… four hours!”

 

“I was buying Christmas presents! Don’t worry about me, I’ll be back home before ten.”

Baekhyun made a few grumbled complaints on the other line about Chanyeol worrying him too much before Chanyeol spoke up.

 

“Trust me Baek—just think of all the presents I bought for you!”

 

“Chanyeol! I specifically told you not to get me anything, what on earth did you—”

 

“Okay, bye Baekhyun, I love you!” Chanyeol quickly cut Baekhyun off and hung up, grinning.

 

Walking briskly to get home, Chanyeol’s eyes took in the sight of familiar streets and stores all decked out in holiday lights and decoration. He almost passed by the grocery store without a second glance when he remembered that he hadn’t even bought the ornaments yet! Hopefully the store had some on-sale trinkets to spare. Baekhyun would be okay if he was only ten minutes late.

 

The aisles were strangely empty for a store that was open 24 hours a day. Chanyeol brushed past the thought of running into an accident and having no one to witness it, and quickly headed to the small “Home” section of the shop.

 

The shelves hardly had any Christmas decorations left, and by the time he had found everything he needed, it was already 9:50. The song “Lucky One” played, signaling a call from most likely from the overly-worried Baekhyun. Chanyeol set the basket with the things he wanted to purchase on the floor and fumbled for his pockets.

 

Before he could press the green button to answer the call, he felt a pain in his arm so hard that Chanyeol was sure that he heard a crunch from his bones, and his phone was yanked out of his hold. Another hand covered his mouth, preventing him from letting out any screams of pain. From the corner of his eye, Chanyeol could see that the figure was dressed in black from head to toe, the only part visible were his piercing monolid eyes.

 

“So you’re Park Chanyeol, huh? And look who it is,” the stranger held up Chanyeol’s cell phone which was still ringing, “Byun Baekhyun. The rising CEO with the face of a doll. Now, wouldn’t it be interesting if I picked up this call?”

 

Chanyeol kept a straight face, but his insides were seething. He tried twisting his arm out of the man’s grasp, but the hidden figure’s grip was too strong.

 

“Now now, Chanyeol. I don’t think you should be too fussy in a situation like this. I wonder what Mr. Byun would feel when he finds your corpse delivered to his doorstep.” The man let out a sinister cackle that chilled Chanyeol’s bones. “Wouldn’t that be interesting to find out?”

 

Chanyeol felt a cold and hard object pressing into his back. No, it couldn’t be. This wasn’t how things worked. He at least had to be sold for ransom, not just end like this!

 

WIth a burst of adrenaline, Chanyeol jerked his body to the right side and kneed the stranger in the stomach, then proceeding to kick the man in the shin.

 

The world was spinning as he tried to run away from danger, but when he heard the “BANG” of a bullet leaving the gun, Chanyeol already knew it was too late.

  
Tears rushed to his eyes at the thought of leaving Baekhyun worrying at home, without a clue to why Chanyeol had been gone for so long. Although the time he’d spent with Baekhyun was relatively short, he was glad that at least he’d gotten to know the male. Baekhyun had introduced him to a world different than his own. Chanyeol was so used to ordinary that he didn’t know what unique was, but time with Baekhyun taught Chanyeol the importance of everyday joy and beauty that couldn’t be found living in everlasting solitude.

 

 


	5. Part 5

_Words: 5619_

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

 

Did dying feel like this? Not a “life flashed through his eyes,” but more of a “he was ripped to shreds and sucked in by a hole of nothingness”? Was the throbbing in his head from the impact of a bullet or something else? Did death feel like your soul, intestines, and bones have been drawn out of his raw skin? 

 

Did the afterlife have bathrooms? Because why was he staring at a tiled ceiling with a ceramic bathtub to his side? Was dying supposed to make you this tired, and were you supposed to close your eyes and go to sle–

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

Baekhyun paced back and forth in front of the apartment door, every few seconds checking his phone to see if Chanyeol had left any messages. Where the hell was that giant? It was already 10:30, and Chanyeol had promised to be back before 10:00. It was so unusual for Chanyeol to not be on time; he was  never late to anything.

 

As the analog clock continued to taunt Baekhyun, his anxiousness grew from a slight worry to fear. What if something bad had happened to Chanyeol and he was in a situation in which he couldn’t contact Baekhyun? Or what if that idiot had clumsily fallen into a snowbank? 

 

When Chanyeol had still not returned by 11:00, Baekhyun sat himself down in the couch and continued to wait. He didn’t want to call the cops, because alerting the police would make the problem a reality and Baekhyun didn’t want to accept that Chanyeol could possibly be in danger. He kept himself awake by downing one cup of coffee after another. When his eyelids were heavy and started to weigh down, Baekhyun would splash cold water on his face to force himself to keep awake.

 

☆

 

By 6am the next morning, Baekhyun finally accepted the possibilities of reality and checked the news for any recent accidents. He scrolled through the typical robberies and arrests, when finally a headline caught his eye. 

 

“Thief Caught in Grocery Store Suffering from Hallucinations

December 17, 2016

 

Lee Jong Suk, 26, a well-known criminal has finally been caught at a grocery store when a staff heard a clamor near the back of the store. Mr. Lee was holding a gun and lying prostrate, his eyes wide and frantic, muttering strange words under his breath. Foreign objects in the crime scene included a basket full of Christmas ornaments, which Mr. Lee does not claim as his own.

 

After questioning the thief, Mr. Lee claims that he saw a phenomenal sight–the victim he was after had disappeared into thin air when Mr. Lee had pulled his trigger, and the bullet ended up hitting a shelf full of cereal boxes, which prompted the staff to check out the noise. 

 

Further investigation on the identification of the victim will continue.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t need any further investigation to know who the victim was. Disappearing into thin air. That clue was already enough to confirm his deepest fears.

 

Seven months. Baekhyun couldn’t tell if that time period was short or long. It seemed only a few days ago since Chanyeol had rescued him from the fire, yet it felt like Baekhyun had known Chanyeol for his whole life. Seven months of bliss and comfort, only a fraction of his lifetime. Only seven months, but Baekhyun couldn’t last a day without seeing his dumb giant. In only seven months, Baekhyun knew that he would never be able to fall out of love. 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

As each day passed, Baekhyun lost more of a part of himself. At first there was still the hope that Chanyeol had just gotten confused or would return in a few days, but when two weeks passed and there was no sign of him, Baekhyun gave up on the thought. He became numb, not wanting to associate with himself with his surroundings, but still doing his work, only robotically. 

 

Each day only weighed him down even more; seventeen hours seemed to pass by in a blur before Baekhyun went to bed, and seven hours later, he was up again doing the exact same schedule as the previous day. Just like a machine, every action was without feeling, without actual use of the brain. It was as if Baekhyun was programmed to follow a specific schedule, rest for a few hours, then rewound for the cycle again. At home, the curtains were always drawn on the sunniest days, and Baekhyun never turned on the AC or heater. All he would do was sit on the couch and stare at the ceiling for hours.

 

But even machines didn’t work forever. A code wasn’t made to last running forever, and even if it was, it was bound to be shut down at home point. There was a certain breaking point, and simply no revival from there.

 

Two months later, Baekhyun had reached said point. Even living numbly couldn’t hide the excruciating wrenching of his heart, the heaviness inside him that wouldn’t lessen up no matter what. 

 

That day, Baekhyun finally decided to let go of some of his anguish and went to the Starbucks that he and Chanyeol would go to every weekend. Baekhyun ordered his classic drink, the one that he and Chanyeol would always get and never got tired of. When he opened his wallet for his credit card, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the picture in his wallet. 

 

It was the polaroid, the one from about four years ago, a week before Christmas (Baekhyun realized that the day he met Chanyeol for the second time was also the day Chanyeol disappeared). Chanyeol still looked the same as ever, with his large ears and his contagious dumb grin that made Baekhyun feel warm inside. 

 

Back then, Baekhyun’s eyes were still lined with kohl and his skin was ghastly pale, but Baekhyun could see a small spark in his younger self’s eyes. The beginning of a fire, both set and kindled by Chanyeol. But when Chanyeol had disappeared this time, the flame in Baekhyun disappeared. He was no longer the little light that radiated, because without Chanyeol, his source of brightness no longer existed.

 

Baekhyun didn’t realize he had been crying until a teardrop landed on the plastic covering the polaroid. He quickly wiped his eyes and pulled out his credit card to pay for his drink. No one asked why tears were gathered in Baekhyun’s eyes, threatening to fall. When his drink arrived, Baekhyun walked briskly back to his apartment.

 

When he got back home, he headed straight for the comfort of his bed. Over the past month, as soon as his head hit his pillow, Baekhyun would immediately fall asleep, without any dreams or waking up on the middle of the night. He never noticed how empty the bed was, how small he really was. The warmth by his side and the security he felt knowing that Chanyeol was right next to him had disappeared as well. 

 

He felt so cold lying there. Even underneath two blankets, Baekhyun still shivered. His numbness melted away and left raw emotion, deep sorrow that Baekhyun had only ever read or watched about. The feeling was so horrible that Baekhyun wanted to tear, to claw out his heart until he no longer had to experience it. 

 

Baekhyun let out a noise, something in between a scream of frustration and an ululation. He wanted to hit something, to hurt something so that it would feel as wounded as himself. But Baekhyun knew that violence wouldn’t bring Chanyeol back to him. He choked on air before hugging his pillow, burying his face into it and trying to somehow imagine Chanyeol in its place. He fell asleep weeping and thinking of hugging Chanyeol, Chanyeol kissing his tears away, Chanyeol’s warm chest and long arms that would hold him, of Chanyeol promising to never let him go…

 

☆

 

Eight months after Chanyeol’s departure had passed, and admittedly, Baekhyun was still in the same depressed state. He tried hiding it on the outside, assuring Jongin whenever his friend called that he was  fine , that he didn’t need someone to talk to or be comforted. Each time the weight on his shoulders grew heavier, because it was a lie. He did need someone to talk to, but the only one that could make him feel better was Chanyeol. Baekhyun would still attend video conferences, run his company like before, etc etc etc. But sometimes Baekhyun’s mind slipped and he would accidentally cook a meal for two, but after he finished setting the table he remembered that there would be nobody sitting in the chair across from him, and that his meals were never as tasteful as Chanyeol’s anyway.

 

Baekhyun would sleep for hours and hours, or as much as he could, because that was the only place he could see Chanyeol. And when he woke up to coldness beside him, he wanted to close his eyes again and go back to the imaginary warmth.

 

Whenever he had free time in the evenings during the summer, he would climb up to the rooftop of the abandoned apartment building and relive that sunset when they had kissed. How warm and flushed he had felt, and so safe in Chanyeol’s embrace. 

 

The sky’s vivid colors really did reflect Chanyeol’s personality. Passionate and confident, with a flare of brilliance, so fantastical that it almost seemed unreal. Baekhyun would pull out the polaroid of him and Chanyeol and stare at it for hours, until the sky became dark. Then he would look up at the constellations and wonder out of all the celestial bodies in the sky, which one did Chanyeol come from? But deep down Baekhyun already knew that it could only be the brightest star of them all.

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

“Baekhyun, it's been two years already. You keep telling me that you're fine, but I know you better than that. I'm still your best friend and you're still mine, so as someone that had known you for over seven years, I'm telling you that you need to get over Chanyeol. You can't just continue wasting your life away like this.” 

 

Jongin had finally found the time to visit Baekhyun in person and talk some sense into him. But Baekhyun didn't answer and continued looking at his hands. 

 

“Baekhyun, he's not coming back. You have your company that’s only getting bigger and bigger. You have to stop spending all your time mourning over Chanyeol. He’s gone.”

 

“He’s not gone!” Baekhyun exploded. “He will never be gone. I can’t just forget about him, no matter how hard I’ve tried. You make it sound so easy, like I’ve never tried before. But this pain...it won’t go away.”

 

“I’m sorry Baek, I really am. I know he’s very special to you, but Chanyeol wouldn’t want you to live like this. He would rather have you forget about him than you living unhappily. You know how much he supported you on Polaroid. Do it for him. Focus on your company and don’t let Chanyeol down.”

 

For Chanyeol , Baekhyun thought.  You idiot, I’m doing this for you.

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

Over the next year, Baekhyun immersed himself in his work, trying to think about Chanyeol as little as possible. He worked long hours in front of his laptop, again transforming into a machine. Sleep became a luxury, and he had little time for a proper meal or exercise. His diet consisted of ramyun and subway, and the only workout was typing to strengthen his finger muscles. He barely even saw sunlight or breathed fresh air.

 

The worst part was that he still couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol. It had worked for the first few days when Baekhyun was too busy and weary to think of anything except work. But soon even when he was dead exhausted and wanted to black out for a few hours, sleep still wouldn’t come to him and all he wanted was Chanyeol’s soporific voice to lull him to sleep. 

 

Baekhyun started to think that perhaps Chanyeol had lacked out and for the latter, days would pass but for Baekhyun, years could fly by and Chanyeol could still be unconscious. Or maybe Chanyeol had forgotten about Baekhyun all together, or never wanted to return to Earth again. Or tears–welled up in his eyes when he thought of this–the bullet  had hit Chanyeol and it had been a fatal impact.

 

Not knowing the reality of Chanyeol’s fate frustrated Baekhyun so much, and he spent his nights either fantasizing a reunion or imagining the worst case scenarios. 

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

“When I said focus on your work, I didn’t mean like this.” A year later, Jongin was back again. Baekhyun was still sick, this time both physically and in his heart. “Three years, Baekhyun. Three fucking years, and you’re worse than when you first started.”

 

Baekhyun knew it was true. There was no denying it. The last three days he’d spent sleeping, too weak to get out of bed, and currently he was just sitting up to talk to Jongin. His skin was unbearably hot and his forehead was covered in a layer of sweat, yet he was shivering from head to toe. It looked like his deteriorating health had finally took a toll on him. Honestly though, he couldn’t care less. Being sick didn’t make him feel any worse or better than he had felt before. 

 

But he was angry. Angry that when life seemed so perfect and he had finally found someone who made him feel at home, God had decided to take that someone away. Baekhyun was angry that he couldn’t get over a tall lanky guy who was too good to be true. He was angry that Jongin still even bothered to try and comfort him; Baekhyun wasn’t worth being cared for. 

 

“I know you’re just trying to be a good friend, but could you just stop?” Baekhyun snapped.

 

“Stop worrying about you? Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jongin scoffed. “Look at the state you’re in! You’re life is a pathetic mess! All because of that Park Chanyeol. I thought he was your saviour, but seeing you like this makes me believe that he was actually the worst thing that happened to you. If I ever see him again, I  will  kill him.”

 

It wasn’t normal for Jongin to get so riled up, but he faltered when he saw that Baekhyun’s shoulders were trembling. 

 

“Baekhyun, I didn’t mean…” Jongin sat down on the edge of the bed next to Baekhyun and put his hand on Baekhyun’s shaking shoulder. 

 

“I-it’s fine. Jongin, I’m just-I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Baekhyun couldn’t stop the tears from spilling. “I’ve tried so so hard but I really can’t stop thinking about him and it just makes me so...it  hurts . But I’ll take a break. I’ll tell my coworkers that I need a ten day vacation and I’ll let them run the company for a while. I j-just want the hurting to stop.”

 

Jongin didn’t know what to say, because he knew that the type of pain that Baekhyun was feeling couldn’t be cured.

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

It was the middle of the night on his fifth day of rest when Baekhyun received an unexpected phone call. 

 

“ Hello sir is this Mr. Byun Baekhyun?”

 

“Yes, this is him speaking.”

 

“Sir, there’s been an unfortunate mishap in the company.”

 

“Mishap? What mishap? What happened?!” 

 

“I’m not sure how to say this nicely but there’s been a robbery. The savings account that all the money made goes into has been completely emptied.”

 

“W-what? When-how wait WHAT?!” Baekhyun hung up before his coworker on the other end could reply. 

 

It was over. It wasn’t fair. The only thing he had left to live for was destroyed. Everything significant that reminded Baekhyun of Chanyeol was gone. He had run the company because he knew that Chanyeol would want him to continue his dreams, but now there was nothing. Baekhyun already knew there was almost no way of restoring Polaroid to how it was before. Even if there was, he didn’t want to do it. He was done trying.

 

For the nth time, Baekhyun cried until his tear ducts were dry, until his pillow was soaked through with tears, and until sleep reluctantly came to him. 

 

:*・°☆ ・ ☆°・* :  

 

When Baekhyun was done, that was truly what he meant. No longer were the days filled with endless working and exhaustiveness. He still didn't go outdoors, but instead locked himself in his room and wrote. 

 

It wasn't exactly a diary, more of a journal that he could pour his feelings into, because he wasn't comfortable saying anything out loud, and no one wanted to hear his hystericalness anyway. 

 

And of course the subject was Park Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun wrote about how grateful he had been when Chanyeol had saved him from his father, the admiration he had felt when Chanyeol had taken on his monster of a father. How the mysterious tall man had been his role model, only a stranger yet so kind.

 

He wrote about the hope that Chanyeol had embedded in his heart when the taller had saved him from drowning. How it felt like someone finally cared, and how he had regained his confidence to live for somebody. How Baekhyun couldn’t express his thankfulness for being saved yet again, how it had eaten him up that he didn’t know when he could see Chanyeol again.

 

And his third encounter, when Baekhyun was positive that there would be no more life for him after suffocating in the fire. How there had been a miniscule spark of hope that a miracle would happen, and sure enough one did. How he was positive that Chanyeol was a  guardian angel when Baekhyun was scooped up into long arms, how he had felt indebted once again and had vowed to do something in return.

 

Baekhyun wrote about how Chanyeol had taught him how to love. How the goofy and inexperienced man would always try extra hard to make Baekhyun happy, supporting him on everything he did. He wrote about how it felt to finally realize both how it felt like to be cared for, and even better, how it felt like to care for another person. He had finally learned to trust someone and open up, and he wrote about the relief of lifting such a burden off his back. He wrote about feeling safe in Chanyeol’s arms, the warmth of Chanyeol’s gentle touches, and the way he had to tiptoe to kiss Chanyeol on the lips. 

 

But Baekhyun stopped writing once he had reached the day before Chanyeol had disappeared. Baekhyun didn’t want to relive any bad memories. When he grew old and his memory became fuzzy, he only wanted to read about the blithe moments and remember Chanyeol as someone who had only mended his heart instead of mending but breaking it again. Baekhyun would rather have a short, happy memory than a long but sad one.

 

But as he thought about it, he realized that Chanyeol didn’t make him sad at all. Baekhyun was only depressed in the  absence of Park Chanyeol, and that fact alone made all the difference. He had thought that meeting Park Chanyeol three times in his lifetime was fate. It was destiny that they belonged together. But Baekhyun now had his doubts. Perhaps they weren’t supposed to be together, or fate had decided to cut their strings and separate them because they were deemed unworthy to be together. 

 

Even galaxies apart, Baekhyun would always have a piece of Chanyeol in his heart. But now, Baekhyun’s heart was shattered in a million fragments, and Chanyeol was already slipping away.

  
 

:*・°☆ ・ ☆°・* :  

  
  
 

Eventually Baekhyun would reach a point where he could no longer afford the rent for his apartment. Much of his savings had been emptied when his company had crashed, and although Polaroid was still running with a different CEO, Baekhyun didn’t want to have anything to do with the company anymore besides being responsible for founding it.

 

He didn’t even try earning money. And neither did he try being frugal. He just didn’t care anymore. 

 

So after eight months of not working, it wasn’t a surprise when the landlord showed up at his door, demanding for money otherwise he would be kicked out. Baekhyun didn’t beg for more time. He didn’t plead for “just one more month!” or promise that he would turn his money in “as soon as possible!” 

 

In fact, as soon as the landlord left, Baekhyun went straight to packing his belongings. Jongin’s loyalty was sometimes a weakness, and Baekhyun was positive that the younger would allow him to stay over until he finally got his shit back together. 

 

☆

 

WARNINGS APPLY

 

Packing turned out to be much more difficult than Baekhyun had thought it to be. Initially he had just planned to stuff all his belongings in boxes so that he could leave as soon as possible. What he didn’t expect was to feel emotionally attached to the apartment. Four years of living in it, yet there were so many memories that Baekhyun was unwilling to leave behind. 

 

Seeing rooms become emptier and emptier made him feel nostalgic. He couldn’t help but say to himself, “that’s the apron Chanyeol would always use,” or “this is the side of the table Chanyeol would always sit at,” etc. 

 

But Baekhyun kept repeating to himself that leaving the apartment would only be beneficial. One less thing to remind Baekhyun of his lost half, right? Even with this thought, the concept of letting go of these recollections both frightened and upsetted him.  

 

Baekhyun had thought that he had grown used to mourning over Chanyeol and that nothing could make him feel any worse than he already did. He was wrong.

 

When Baekhyun opened Chanyeol’s closet that hadn’t been opened in years, it felt like the world was crashing down on him once again. The clothes smelled slightly like sweet coffee, the signature scent of Park Chanyeol, and it was the smell of home. 

 

Baekhyun finally realized why he was so anguished over Chanyeol’s absence. Jongin had told Baekhyun that he was overreacting, and Baekhyun knew that, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. Now when he re-familiarized himself with Chanyeol’s scent, he knew the reason. 

 

After fifteen years of not belonging anywhere, Baekhyun had finally found a home. Chanyeol made him feel so warm and secure, just like home used to be for him with his family. So when Chanyeol disappeared, Baekhyun wasn’t only inconsolable because the love of his life had left. Chanyeol had brought home along with him and took away Baekhyun’s comfort as well. 

 

The hollow feeling Baekhyun felt was the same feeling he had ten years ago, that day when Chanyeol had saved him from drowning (Baekhyun cackled cold-heartedly at how naive he was, wanting to end his life over nothing), only intensified. 

 

In the back of the closet, Baekhyun found a piece of clothing that triggered a wave of memories. It was Chanyeol’s navy blue overcoat. The one Chanyeol had let him wear a decade ago when he had been freezing cold. Baekhyun carefully took it off the rack and put it on, wanting to feel the warmth again.

 

The coat was much too large for him, just like it had been for his small frame years ago. He felt warm on the outside, but inside he only felt colder, because the coat only reminded him more of how Chanyeol was never coming back again. 

 

Baekhyun reached into his pockets and was surprised to feel something cold and solid outside. He pulled the object out–Chanyeol’s white polaroid camera, along with four old polaroid films. There was a photo of a puppy made of clouds, and two of Baekhyun that he had no recollection of Chanyeol taking. 

 

The first was when he was sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed, everything around him white, as if he were in heaven. The second was at Namsan Tower, when Baekhyun was a little bit too excited to hang up his lock. Baekhyun lowkey hated himself for being so happy. How could he look so carefree over just the smallest things, believing that everything was perfect and there was no such thing as second-time heartbreak? 

 

And the last picture just had to be a picture of Chanyeol. It was a picture from back in Exonia, judging from the unfamiliar cafe background. Chanyeol was wearing a black apron and holding up a cup of coffee with his signature blinding grin. 

 

Seeing Chanyeol smiling made him smile too, but it was only temporary. 

 

His only wish was to see Park Chanyeol again, even once if that was all. But it didn’t matter anymore, because he was wishing for the impossible and it was pathetic to even think about it. 

 

Fury, delight, agony, nostalgia, frustration, pleasure, a whirlwind of emotions hit Baekhyun hard in the gut, and he didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or yell. 

 

But in the end, pain overwhelmed joy and he ended up in tears of despair. He felt so hollow and never had he felt so alone. His heart won’t stop hurting and his tears won’t stop falling and he didn’t know what to do, because how could he stop internal suffering that had been collected up for four years? How could he stitch together a broken heart with fragments so small that they were basically non-existent? 

 

He didn’t know where he was going and what he was thinking, all he was certain of was pain that he wanted to end, and a shred of possibility that was too risky but anything was better than the current status quo. 

 

☆

  
 

It didn’t hurt. 

 

The only sensitive spot was his heart, which was so damaged that all other pain was subdued; everything else was numb. 

 

Nor did he look away when he did it. 

 

The crimson blood flowed freely out of the cuts in his arm, and for a split second, sadistic as it might be, Baekhyun thought that the dark red contrasting with his pale skin looked somewhat  beautiful . 

 

He waited, but nothing happened.

 

Frustration. Disappointment. 

 

Another gash, this time on his stomach. And another, another, and another, until a pool of blood formed at his feet. His hands were stained red, his face a mix of blood, tears, and sweat. 

 

It felt good. Relaxing, almost. 

 

Seeing the damage done physically was much better than keeping it hidden on the inside. 

 

But he had failed. 

 

It was better this way. 

 

At least now, he didn’t have to hurt so badly anymore. 

 

Now, he could disappear without having to feel anymore pain. 

 

And wasn’t that what he wanted most? 

  
 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

  
 

Apparently heaven did not look like his bathroom, and Chanyeol woke up with a crick in his neck from awkward positioning. 

 

How long had it been since he’d blacked out?

 

He continued to slouch in the bathtub, too lazy to even sit up. 

 

Something wasn’t right. 

 

Chanyeol shot up to his feet, accidentally knocking his head on the shower pole, and stumbled out of the bathtub and out the door.

 

“Agh, my head,” he groaned, massaging the back of his head. “Baekhyun, could you find an ice pack for me?” 

 

There was no response. Suddenly Chanyeol remembered. Of course there was no Baekhyun, he was in Exonia. 

 

He was in Exonia.  And Baekhyun was in danger. 

 

“BAEKHYUN!!” he screamed.  “No! Please! No!” 

 

Chanyeol grabbed at his hair, frustrated that he couldn’t do anything about where he was while Baekhyun was probably being  murdered  by a serial killer. His breathing was at an unhealthy pace and his palms were becoming clammy.

 

But then he paused. How long had he been blacked out?? 

 

If twenty four hours had passed, then three  years would have passed for Baekhyun. And what if Chanyeol had blacked out for days? What if Baekhyun was an old man? What if...Baekhyun was...dead? 

 

His head spun at the thought of it, and he crumpled to his knees, his ears ringing and his chest hurting. Once again, he felt his body turn inside out and he was sucked into an empty void with the name  Baekhyun tingling on his lips. 

  
 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

  
 

Chanyeol was back in Baekhyun’s house. Back  home . But the most important part of home was nowhere in sight. 

 

“Baekhyun? You there?” his voice echoed.

 

There was a loud thump from the opposite side of the apartment, and Chanyeol sprinted towards the sound, his heart racing.

 

Baekhyun.  He was alive. 

 

“BAEKHYUN! Baek…”

 

The sight stopped Chanyeol dead in his tracks.

 

“No, this can’t be happening.” Chanyeol willed himself to believe that it wasn’t real. 

 

The blood splattered on the floor wasn’t Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun was just asleep. The knife in his hands was bloody because he had been cutting meat. The gashes in his skin was just Chanyeol’s imagination. 

 

Chanyeol’s vision blurred as tears started welling up in his eyes. He kneeled down next to Baekhyun’s frail body, carefully lifted Baekhyun’s head into his lap, and cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

 

“Baekhyun, wake up! Come on baby, stay with me!” Chanyeol urgently repeated over and over again. 

 

He took Baekhyun’s hand in his and felt for a pulse. At first there was none, and Chanyeol’s heart froze, but he sighed when a few moments later he felt a weak and unstable beat. 

 

“Ch-Chanyeol?” 

 

Baekhyun’s whimper was barely audible, but Chanyeol was not imagining it. 

 

“Baekhyun! I’m here, okay?” His tears were uncontrollable now, and his hands were shaking, but Chanyeol grasped Baekhyun’s hand tighter. “I’m here now, so please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry, so so sorry. Don’t forgive me. Oh Baek, what are you doing?  What have I done? ” 

 

“Chanyeol, you’re here. It’s really you,” Baekhyun whispered. He smiled, his eyes shining with tears, wrenching Chanyeol’s heart into pieces. 

 

“Yes, i-it’s me. Where’s your phone? I need to call the ambulance. Hold on for just a few more minutes, they’ll come soon.”

 

“Don’t bother...no electricity. You’re alive. I knew you would come back. You’ve never let me down before.” 

 

Baekhyun’s voice was so feeble, and Chanyeol wanted to hug him, to tell him that everything was going to be all right and all this was only temporary. 

 

Instead he asked with a trembling voice, “how can you say that?”

 

“Ah, still an idiot as always. How can I say that when all you’ve given me is love? When you mended my heart? When you saved me again and again? It...it really isn’t enough.” 

 

Baekhyun’s speech was interrupted by a series of coughs, blood spilling out of his mouth and leaving a trail down his chin. 

 

“Hey look, I’m bleeding.” Baekhyun’s voice was hoarse and he chuckled meekly. 

 

The way Baekhyun was so indifferent about pain made Chanyeol want to scream, to shake Baekhyun out of his confused state and tell him that he’s fucking DYING.

 

But Chanyeol didn’t dare say that, because he realized now that Baekhyun was broken, unfixable. And it was all Chanyeol’s fault. 

 

He gently stroked Baekhyun' cheeks, which despite being bloodstained were still soft. 

 

“Baekhyun, tell me, what am I supposed to do? How can I fix you? I’ll do whatever you say, just don’t leave me.”

 

“Chanyeol, stop. You don’t need to do anything. Just...thank you. Thank you so much for saving me, for being my  guardian angel, and for teaching me how to love again. The time I spent away from you was torture, but you’re back now. You’re finally here and you kept your promise of not leaving forever.”

 

“Baek-”

 

“Shhh, listen to me. I love you so much more than you know.” Baekhyun’s voice was fading away now, his eyes struggling to stay open. “I’ll see you in the next world. I’ll wait for you like I did these past few years.”

 

Chanyeol grasped Baekhyun’s face again, shaking all over, his eyes overflowing, and sputtering “no, no, no.”

 

Baekhyun weakly lifted his arm and placed and covered Chanyeol’s hand with his own. He smiled again, a small but peaceful one that didn’t reach his eyes, but still a smile nevertheless. 

 

“Thank you Park Chanyeol,” he murmured, “for helping me find home.”

 

The light in Baekhyun’s eyes dimmed and his hand became limp. He looked so calm, even on the verge of death.

 

They say that when a star falls, one’s wish could be granted.

 

Chanyeol wished to be with Baekhyun again.

 

: *・°☆  ・ ☆°・* : 

 

He hadn’t told Baekhyun how thankful he was for meeting the latter. He didn’t get a chance to tell Baekhyun how much the smaller meant to him, how much Baekhyun’s smile brightened his day, and how Baekhyun’s carefree personality taught him to loosen up. Chanyeol hadn’t told Baekhyun how beautiful the shorter was, whether it was under the moonlight or during the sunset, whether Baekhyun had eyeliner on or was bare-faced, or whether it was on the inside or on the outside.

 

Chanyeol hadn’t thanked Baekhyun for all the little things that the brunette taught him. 

 

He wrote all this down in the journal he had found stored away in Baekhyun’s not-yet-packed desk.

 

Thank you for letting me recognize true pure beauty. And thank you for teaching me what it means to live.

 

I’m keeping my promise. I won’t leave you, and you’re not leaving me either. This time, you don’t have to wait so long.

 

And with that, Chanyeol closed his eyes and leapt. He leapt towards the stars, towards love, towards Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun, I’m coming home.

 

 

 

 


	6. Alternative Ending

~700 words

 

The male awoke with a painful throbbing in his head. He hesitantly lifted his eyelids, but found that his vision was slightly muddled, all objects blending into a united blur. All he could see was the color white, or more precisely, black and white and an infinite number of shades of gray. He rubbed his eyes, and waited for his sight to regain, but other than being able to see more clearly, the world was still gray-scale.

 

He was in a park of some sort. He had never been in a park before, but his instincts told him that he was lying in the middle of a grassy field of a park. He carefully stood up from his prostrate position, bringing his knees into his chest, using his arms to push off from the floor, and finally straightening his legs. When he looked down at the ground and noticed the great distance from the grass to his eyes, he felt his stomach do a flip flop and his head swim. His mind told him that this sensation was called _fear_.

 

He closed his eyes and brought his head up to look straight ahead. The park was mostly quiet, with only a few elderly people strolling about and minding their own business. He had nowhere to go, so the male decided to sit down on a small wooden bench underneath a large tree that he had noticed when his vision first cleared up.

 

When he took a step forward, his legs felt slightly numb and awkward, but he clenched his teeth and pretended to be unaffected. Step by step, he made his way through the field and toward the bench. Along the way, he noticed many new sights that he saw for the first time, yet somehow knew what they were. Like the small animal with curly fur walking on a leash-- _dog_. And the things that fell off of the trees onto the ground that crumpled when he stepped on them-- _leaf_.

 

As he sat on the bench, the rays of sunlight that peeked out from underneath thin clouds created a perfect temperature for his body to tranquilize into a relaxed state. Before he knew it, the male’s eyes had drifted close, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

☆

 

He awoke for the second time that day when the sun just barely kissed the horizon, yet the sky remained monochromatic, absent of the glorious hues he knew a sunset should have. But as his eyes scanned his surroundings, they were drawn to something on the other side of the grassy field. He couldn't make any confirmations, but it seemed like there was a blotch of color in the distance.

 

He quickly got up from the bench, eager to verify if his eyes were playing tricks or not. As he approached the spot of color, he noticed that it was not a some _thing_ , but rather a some _one_. The someone was another male, a full head shorter than he was, and lips that were turned up at the corners in a shy of a smile. But most importantly, he was radiating color. From his light brown hair that was so shiny it literally reflected light, to his eyes that were swimming with the absent colors of the sunset. When everything else was black and white, he glowed with saturation.

 

There was something familiar about the shorter male. He couldn't pinpoint the exact details, but a little voice in the back of his head told him that he had seen the male sometime and somewhere before.

 

The shorter male stuck out his hand and opened his mouth to speak. "Hey, I'm Baekhyun. And you are?"

 

The tall male stared at the hand for a few seconds, before realizing that he was supposed to shake it. He tentatively wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun's, noticing how the latter's hands molded so well into his own.

 

"Hi, I'm Chanyeol." He didn't know how he knew that was his name, but it sounded right.

 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun repeated. His eyes softened into crescents and his mouth formed a rectangle. "You have really large ears."

 

Chanyeol felt a blush creep up to his cheeks. Maybe it was Baekhyun's casual manner of speech and posture, but he felt a sense of warmth and belonging. How did you describe it? There was a certain word for it. It was the feeling of...

 

Home?

 

 

 

 


End file.
